NEW CHANGES, NEW BEGINNINGS
by JAKEHARRiSPRiNCESS
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: What happens when a southern beauty moves to Dutch Harbor and falls in love with deckhand, Jake Harris? Jake Harris/OC
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. This is purely fictional. :)**

CHAPTER ONE

2010

Dutch Harbor, AK

Camilla got off the plane and looked around at the small airport.

"Great!" She said aloud taking off my sunglasses.

It was cold, wet and looking like it was going to rain. She went inside and into the restaurant/bar and sat down at the bar. A bartender came up to her.

"What can I get ya?"

"Aren't you going to ask how old I am?"

"Yes." The bartender smiled. "Just wanted to see your reaction. Can I see your ID.

She handed him her license and he handed it back.

"What do you recommend?"

He smiled and pointed to the menu handing on the wall.

"A Alaska Cocktail."

"Alright." She smiled. "And I'll take a Alabama Slammer Shooter."

"So, is that where you're from?" He asked making her cocktails. "Alabama?"

"How can you tell?"

"Your thick southern accent." He said trying his best to do a southern accent.

She laughed and downed her shot.

"I'm Brad." He said holding his hand out.

"Camilla." She smiled shaking his hand. "So, Brad…how long have you lived here?"

"I have." He said.

She finished her drinks and stood up. She laid money down on the bar and slipped her jacket back on.

"Hate to leave ya, Brad..but I've got to get going."

"Maybe I'll see you again." He smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." She said flashing him a flirty smile.

She grabbed her bags and purse and out the bar and exited the small airport. She immediately spotted her grandpa waiting next to his truck.

"Gramp." She said hugging him.

"Camilla." He smiled hugging her tight. "Welcome to Dutch."

"I wish it was due to better circumstances." She told him.

He put the bags in the trunk and they got in. It took them only 3 minutes to get to his house and it had a great view of the bay. Her grandpa showed her around his 6 bedroom trailer. She saw old pictures of my mom and dad.

Both of he parents drew up here in this small Alaskan town. They were high school sweethearts and even married and Camilla came along 11 months later. Her mother had big dreams of getting out of Alaska and her father didn't. So when she was 4, her parents divorced and the two girls moved to Alabama to live with her maternal grandparents who retired down south. She never knew her paternal grandmother because she died when her dad was only 9. Camilla's dad and her paternal grandfather came and visited every couple of years. A lot of things have happened since then. Her maternal grandmother passed away 8 years ago and 2 years later, her grandfather of cancer. For a while there it was just Camilla and her mother, Stacy and life was good. Both were very happy and became close, they only had each other. Her mother soon found a new man in her life and married and moved a couple hours away leaving Camilla all alone. Out of the blue, her dad called and asked her to come up to Alaska. At first she was against it but what was she to do? She was out of college, no job, no apartment and $45,000 in college loans. She told her mother and she was absolutely furious with the idea.

"_Camilla, you're going to get stuck up there." She told her daughter. "You'll be just another fisherman's wife, stuck at home, raising a bunch of kids and wishing you were anywhere else but there."_

Camilla of course shrugged it off and told her mother she was crazy. So she decided to leave all her friends, her mom and the place she's ever known.

Her grandpa showed her to her room and left the room while she unpacked her things and went back into the livingroom.

"Where's dad?"

"He's at the station." Her grandfather told her with a smile. "He's working the late shift. Seems like when the fishermen are in town, cops are needed."

_Maybe it will lightened this town up. _Camilla thought to herself._ Lord knows it needs a little excitement around here._

"So, what's fun around here?"

"Not very much." Her grandpa chuckled shaking his head. "What's your idea of having fun?"

"I don't know." She shrugged sitting down at the bar. "Is there a bar or a club around here?"

"There is but I don't think it's such a good idea."

"And why's that?"

"The bar's usually packed out with rowdy fisherman who like to drink hard and party hard." Her grandpa told his grand daughter.

"Gramps, I think I can handle my own." She told him with a smile. "I think if I can take care of myself…I'm a big girl."

"Ok, girly…but don't say I didn't warn you."

She smiled and went to take a shower. She was glad her grandpa didn't make such a fuss about her wanting to go to a bar. After all she is 23 years old. She curled her long blonde hair and slipped on a pair of tight fitting jeans, a black sweater and a nice warm jacket with ugg boots. She borrowed hre grandpa's black Ford F150 and drove around town and decided against going to the bar alone. She went to a store and bought herself a 12 pack of Coors. She was walking out of the store when a tall guy bumped into her, making her drop the beer.

"I'm sorry." The tall guy said picking up the box of broken glass that was once beer. "I will buy you another pack."

"Well its kinda late for that." She said totally pissed. "Because the store just closed."

"Again, I'm sorry." He said. "How about you let me give you the money for it and take you to the bar and guy you a couple rounds."

"I don't even know your name." She told him crossing my arms. "And you want me to go to a bar with you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He smiled extending his hand. "I'm Josh Harris."

"Camilla." She said shaking his hand reluctantly.

"Do you have a last name?" He asked shifting his weight from one foot to the next.

"Sims ."

"Nice to meet you, Camilla Sims." He smiled. "So, do you want to go grab a few drinks? It's the least I can do for ruining yours."

"Ok." She finally said. "But you owe me my money back and a few rounds."

"Deal." He smiled.

They got into the truck and headed to the bar.


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. This is purely fictional. :)**

CHAPTER TWO

"I have to warn you." Josh said when they pulled up in the parking lot. "This bar is full of rowdy fisherman."

"I can handle my own, Josh. I've dealt with southern guys. I think I can handle these fishermen." She told him getting out. "Can we go in now?"

Josh got out and joined her at the front of the truck.

"Ok, I promised you a couple rounds." He said. "So, let's go."

They went inside the rowdy bar and it was filled with loud fisherman.

"Come on, you can sit with me and my crew."

He guided us to a table where 4 guys were sitting.

"Hey Josh…who's the beautiful girl?"

"Guys, this is Camilla." Josh said as we sat down at the table. "Camilla, this is the rest of _Cornelia Marie_ crew…Freddie Maughtai, Steve Ward, Ryan Simpson and my annoying little brother, Jake."

She smiled at all the guys and they all had huge silly grins on their faces.

"What do you want to drink?" Josh said looking at the girl.

"A Coors and a shot of Jack."

"A shot?" Josh said with a grin.

"You said a few rounds." She reminded him. "You didn't say of what."

"Ok, ok." Josh said shaking his head.

"Wow, you've got a little firecracker there, Josh." Freddie said with a chuckle.

A waitress came to our table and got their orders. Camilla eyed the waitress as she flirted with all the guys.

"So, how long have you been in town?" Ryan asked.

"How do you know I don't live here?"

"Because of your strong southern accent." Josh cut in. "Where are you from? Georgia?"

"Close." She smiled. "Alabama."

"Cool." Josh said. "Our boat was built in Alabama."

"Boat?" Camilla asked totally clueless.

"The _Cornelia Marie_." Josh said. "Jake and I are co owners."

She nodded.

They drank a few rounds and they asked her questions about where she grew up and she asked them questions about crab fishing and the Bering Sea. Josh walked her out to my truck.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure." She told him.

He got out $15 from his pocket.

"Keep it." She told him. "You can buy me a round or two tomorrow night."

"Ok." He smiled.

She unlocked the door and got in.

"Come to the dock tomorrow and I'll show you around the boat." He told me. "Around 10."

"Alright, sounds good." She smiled.

Josh closed the door and she started the truck. She waved to the tall fisherman as she headed back to her house. She walked inside and sat her grandpa's keys on the kitchen counter. He was asleep so she walked down the hall to my bedroom. She took a shower, changed into her pjs and went to sleep. She woke up at 7 a.m. and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Her grandpa smiled. "Coffee?"

"Please." She said sitting down at the bar.

"Have fun last night?" He said handing me a cup.

"I did." She smiled. "Gramp, what do you know about Josh and Jake Harris?"

"The Harris boys." My grandpa nodded sitting down next to me. "They're nice young men. They've got a lot on their plates now since their father passed away."

"I can relate to that."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." She said with a shrug. "I met them at the bar last night."

"You seriously don't know who they are?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She asked with a giggle.

"You've never heard of _Deadliest Catch_?"

She shook my head. "I really didn't watch much t.v. in the last couple of years."

"A film crew comes up here in October and in January to film them crab fishing." Gramp told me going over to the DVD selection by the flatscreen. "Here, you can have somewhat of an idea of what they do."

He handed her a DVD box set of the t.v. show.

"I didn't see a film crew last night."

"They'll be here in a couple of days." Gramp chucked. "And you'll know."

She made her another cup of coffee.

"Where's Dad?"

"In bed." He told me. "He said he was sorry that he couldn't see you but he was tired."

"That's ok." She told her grandpa. "I think I'm going to go look for a job today."

"You just got here."

"I know but I've got student loans that I need to pay off." She told him. "Is it alright if I use your truck today?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Camilla smiled. "I'm going to go get ready."

She sat her empty cup in the sink and headed down the hall to her bedroom. She got ready and left the house at 8:30. She went around a couple of places and put in applications. She pulled up on the dock next to the _CM._

"Boys, look who we got here!" Jake said as Camilla got out of the truck.

She walked to the edge of the dock.

"Gimme your hand." Jake told me. "I've got you."

She reached out and grabbed his hand and he carefully helped her on the boat.

"Welcome aboard." Josh said over the PA.

He came down a few seconds later and gave her a huge bear up lifting her up off my feet.

"Hi to you too, Josh." She giggled straightening up my jacket when he sat me down.

"Didn't think you would show." Josh admitted.

"I wanted to check out this boat of yours." She said looking around. "Nice."

"Well I'll give you the grand tour." Josh said.

20 minutes into the tour, Josh took her up to the wheelhouse.

"Derrick, this is my friend, Camilla." Josh said to a middle aged man looking over some charts. "Camilla, this is Captain Derrick."

"Nice to meet you, Camilla." Derrick smiled shaking my hand.

"You too."

"You're from Alabama, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" She asked surprised.

"Your sweatshirt." Derrick said pointing to my sweatshirt under my jacket. "The University of Alabama. Great football team."

"Yes, they are." She smiled. "Won the National Championship this year."

"I'm just giving her a tour of the boat." Josh said. "We'll get outta your way."

"Nice meeting you." She told him as she followed Josh downstairs.

"You too, Camilla." Derrick said. "Come back anytime."

"Do you normally have girls on your boat?" She asked Josh as she sat down in the booth in the galley. "Isn't it bad luck to bring a woman on board?"

"No, we don't normally do this." He said handing her a cup of coffee. "We personally don't think it's bad luck. Hell, we might need you on the boat. It might give us good luck."

Jake came in and looked at his brother and the beautiful petite blonde. He grabbed him a cup of coffee and sat down beside Camilla. He opened a pack of pop tarts and stuck a piece in his mouth. The girl talked with the two brothers for another 20 minutes and told them she had to go so they could get back to work. The brothers walked her over to the edge and Jake jumped onto the dock. Josh gave her a boost and Jake pulled her up.

"You're a natural at this." Jake said still holding onto her hands.

"Uh, thanks." She blushed.

There was something about Jake Harris that made her blush.

Jake opened my door for her and she thanked him.

"You coming to the bar tonight right?" He asked.

"Yeah, same time."

He smiled and closed her door. She headed back to the house she shared with her dad and grandpa.

Jake hopped back onto the boat and looked at the truck leaving the port.

"Seems like someone has a thing for the southern beauty." Freddie said putting his arm around 'his little brother'."


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. This is purely fictional. :)**

CHAPTER THREE

Camilla went home and her father and grandfather were watching football and drinking a beer.

"Hi Cami." Her father said getting up. "Wow, you look just like your mother."

Her father hugged her. She didn't look like her father except for her father's blue eyes and blonde hair. She got her curves and her shortness from her mother. Her father was 6'2, athletic with short blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Her mother was petite, dark brown hair, brown eyes and beautiful.

"Thanks daddy." She told him sitting down beside him on the couch.

"How did the job hunting go?" Her grandfather asked handing her a beer.

"Shitty." She sighed opening the beer. "I've got a degree in Nursing but it doesn't look like I'll be putting it to use here."

"Something will come up, sweetie." Her dad said confident. "You will just have to wait."

"Patience is something I don't have."

"That you get from your mother." Her dad chuckled. "How is she by the way?"

"She's good, I guess." Camilla shrugged. "Ever since she married Greg, she's been doing her own thing."

"What about you?" My dad asked. "Any special guy back home?"

"Absolutely not." She said in disgust. "It always seems like I pick the wrong guy. I'm attracted to bad boys, which doesn't work out."

She was not about to tell her dad and grandpa that the last boyfriend she had beat her up so bad that she spent 3 days in the hospital. Camilla thought that Kyle was the one person she could trust. The first 6 months, were like a fairytale. He treated her like a princess, opened doors for her, told her she was smart and beautiful. After 6 months however, turned out to be a living hell. He started abusing her mentally and physically. He started calling her a worthless, stupid, and a bitch. Her made fun of her in front of his friends, started staying out late and wouldn't let her hang out with any of her friends.

"What was his name?" Gramps asked.

"Kyle."

"You wanna talk about it?" Her father asked.

Camilla hung her head and shook her head.

"Ok, maybe some other time." Her father said putting his hand on her shoulder.

**Jake's POV**

The season was supposed to start in about a week and the CM had a lot to get done before she was up and running again. Jake was writing a list of everything that needed to be done on a dry erase board. He just couldn't get Camilla out of his mind.

"Thinking about a certain blonde?"

Jake snapped back to reality and he turned to see Ryan and Josh smiling like idiots.

"No." Jake said turning on his heel back to the dry erase board.

"Dude, you're fucking lying." Ryan chuckled. "You've been all over the place since she got off the boat."

"Jake's in love."

"Whatever." Jake said rolling his eyes. "You guys are fucking idiots."

Jake left the room leaving his brother and friend laughing their heads off.

"I am not in love." Jake mumbled to himself. "I don't even know this girl. How can I be in love with someone I don't even know."

He went into his stateroom he shares with his brother and started unpacking his stuff.

"I can't get involved with someone right now." Jake said continuing to talk to himself. "I don't have my shit together and I certainly don't need to bring someone into my life with now with all the things going on."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Josh asked eyebrows raised, coming into the room.

"Myself." Jake said putting his clothes into the cupboards.

"Dude, she'll be at the bar tonight." Josh said putting a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Jake sighed putting his head in his hands.

**Camilla's POV**

"What am I going to wear?" She said rummaging through her closet.

"Woah, kiddo." Her father said coming into the room dodging a heel. "Where's the fire?"

"I'm sorry daddy." She giggled turning a bright shade of pink.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go have drinks tonight with some friends." She told him. "And I can't find any damn thing to wear."

"You've been here less than 2 days and already made some friends." Her father said. "Who are these 'friends'?"

"Josh and Jake Harris."

"The Harris boys." My dad said with a nod.

"Why did you say it like that?" She giggled.

"They're nice boys." Her dad said sitting down on the bed. "But they're fisherman."

"What does that mean?"

"They work hard and play harder."

"Ok, well that tells me a lot."

We giggled.

"Ok." He said getting up and kissing his daughter on the top of the head. "Go have fun but tomorrow I show you around."

"Ok."

She decided on a pair of light colored jeans, black knee high boots over her jeans, and a gray off shouldered sweater. She applied her makeup and straightened her hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail. She slipped on her jacket and walked into the livingroom where the men of her life were watching sports.

"Ok, I'm going to have a few drinks at the bar…I'll be back later."

"Be careful."

"I will."

She got into the truck and headed down the hill to the bar downtown. She parked a couple feet away from the front door and went inside. The bar was already booming with fishermen and locals. She beelined it straight to the table where Freddie, Steve, Ryan, Jake and Josh were sitting and laughing.

"Camilla!" They yelled.

"Hi, guys." She smiled.

"Sit down." Jake told her getting out of his chair.

She took off her jacket and the guys whistled. She blushed and sat down in Jake's chair next to Josh. Josh smiled, kissed the side of her head and slipped his arm around her should. He pulled up another chair and sat down on the other side of Camilla.

"How are you liking Dutch so far?" Freddie asked.

"It's ok so far." She said with a huge smile.

"Freddie is the only one that lives here full time." Josh spoke up. "Ryan grew up here."

"What's fun to get into around here?" She said turning to Ryan.

"Depends." Ryan said with a smile.

Jake looked at the beautiful petite and his friend and jealousy started rising from the pit of his stomach. He was beginning to get pissed off.

"Well so far, it looks like the only fun thing around here is you guys." She smiled at each of the guys and started at Jake a little longer than the rest. "What happens when you guys leave for the season? What the hell am I supposed to do then?"

Suddenly a group of guys made their way to the table.

"Well who's this beautiful blonde beauty?" A older handsome man with dark hair asked.

"This is Camilla Sims." Jake introduced. "Camilla, this is Captain Johnathan, Captain Andy, and John's son, Scotty Hillstrand of the _Time Bandit_."

"The Harris brothers were right." Scotty said taking my hand in his and kissing the palm of my hand. "You are beautiful."

"Thanks." I blushed.

They pulled up chairs and we all ordered another round of beers and shots. Freddie, Steve, and Ryan went to mingle with the rest of the fishermen.

"Josh said you're a southern." Andy said looking at me. "Where are you from?"

"Alabama." Camilla smiled proudly.

They guys nodded and asked her questions about Alabama and her small town. Jake was growing impatient with his fishermen friends. He wanted to be alone with the blonde. Not only were the _Time Bandit _crew and his brother there but now were joined by the crew of the _Northwestern_, Jake Anderson, Sig, Norm, and Edgar Hansen. Finally after about an hour, the men decided to go their separate ways.

"Well I'm gonna go bullshit with Jake Anderson." Josh said getting up. "I'll catch up with you later, Cami."

"I have a nickname now?" She asked Josh with a smile.

"Yeah, thank to Jake here."

She turned to Jake and he blushed alittle embarrassed.

"Everyone has to have a nickname." Was all Jake could manage.

"Josh." Camilla smiled turned to the older Harris. "Thanks for the round."

"Anytime." He smiled kissing her head.

Before he left, he gave a nod towards his little brother before walking over to his friends.

Josh knew Jake had a thing for Camilla no matter what Jake said. He was surprised at how Jake was acting around the girl. Sure, Jake could get any girl he wanted, hell the ladies loved Jake but this time I think it was a little different. Josh witnessed on numerous occasions where Jake would bring home a girl he just met, have sex with her and go on with his life not thinking of the girl every again.

There was something about Camilla that made Jake do the complete opposite. Instead of Jake asking her if she wanted to get outta here, he found himself wanting to just talk and get to know the girl.

"So, Jake…" Camilla said sitting her beer back on the table. "Tell me more about you. I've heard enough of talking about myself."

"What do you wanna know?" Jake asked after drinking the last of his warm beer and sitting the empty bottle of the table.

"I don't know." The blonde shrugged. "What do you do besides fish for crab?"

"Well when I'm not fishing up here, I'm usually fishing halibut and salmon on another boat during the summer." He shrugged lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. "Other than that, I hang out with friends, drink, and have a good time."

"What does your girlfriend think about you fishing all the time?"

His head snapped up to look at her when she said 'girlfriend'.

"I don't, I don't have a girlfriend." He said fumbling with his words. "I'm single."

She nodded and giggled as he fumbled over his words.

"What does your boyfriend back home think about you hanging out with a bunch of rowdy and obnoxious fisherman at a bar?"

"I don't have one." She smiled proudly. "Even if I did, he couldn't say shit. Nobody tells Camilla Sims want to do, not anymore anyways."

Her voice got low after the second part and even though it was very loud in the bar, Jake caught it. She didn't say it with sadness, it was more of hate and happiness mixed. Jake raised an eyebrow but chose not to question it, not yet anyways.

"So, how old are you?" Camilla asked changing the subject lighting a cigarette.

"24, I'll be 25 in a couple of weeks."

"Oh yeah?" She said blowing the smoke away from the table. "Well happy early birthday. We'll have to do something when you get back in town."

Jake smiled shyly, he loved the sound of that. What better way to spend his birthday than with her.

"How old are you?"

"23, my birthday's in May."

Jake found himself wanting to know more and more about this girl. Something he never did. Usually he could've cared less what girls had to say. He usually tuned them out anyways, but not her. She had his full attention and Jake hung on to her every word.

"It's kinda loud in here." Jake said. "Do you wanna get outta here?"

Camilla thought about it for a minute. Did he really ask her to leave with him?

Jake seen the look on her face and the silence. He put his hands up defensively.

"No, not like that." He reassured her. "I mean to talk is all. You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Yeah, ok." She smiled. "Let's get outta here."

He smiled and got up and slipped on his jacket and she did the same. Jake paid for the drinks and he guided her out.

"This fresh air." She said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "I've never experienced anything like it."

"I know." Jake said nodding. "It'll sure get your heart pumping."

"So, where would you like to go?" She asked turning to look at him.

"I know a place." He said. "I'll show you how to get there."

"Uh huh." She said shaking her head and pulling the keys out of her purse and holding them out. "I can't drive for shit when someone's giving me directions…you drive."

"Ok." He chuckled taking the keys.

He unlocked the passenger door and opened it for her. She smiled and got in closing the door.

She watched him as he walked over to the driver's side. She knew Jake Harris wasn't usually the nice gentlemen he was portraying but none the less she liked it. He got in and quickly started the truck up.

"It's colder than usual out tonight." He said rubbing his hands together before putting the truck in gear. "How cold does it get back in Alabama?"

"Usually 50 degrees, maybe lower."

"Well it's 37, right now." He said. "Are you cold?"

"A little."

He turned on the heater and they drove. We pulled up by a mountain of rusty steel that once was a boat. Jake turned off the truck and got out. Camilla could see his shadow because of the moon as he walked around to her side.

"Come on." He said offering his hand.

"Jake, we can't see anything." She said taking his hand and getting out.

"Hold on, I've got a flashlight."

He turned on the flashlight and Camilla held his hand as he guided them through the old barge. Jake gathered pieces of wood debris and put it in the burn bell. He lit the wood and they stood around it enjoying the fire.

"Do you always bring girls up here to talk?" She asked looking across at him.

"No, never."

She could tell he was telling the truth and was happy to know she was the only one he's ever brought up here.

"My dad and the rest of the captains came up here last year before the beginning of the season." He said his voice low and cracked.

Camilla knew instantly there was pain and sadness in his voice as he mentioned his dad. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you miss him." Camilla said. "I bet his was a wonderful guy."

"He was." Jake said.

"Hey, we don't have to talk about him right now if you don't want to." Camilla told him. "I know what it feels like to lose someone so close to your heart. I lost both my maternal grandparents who practically raised me."

"I miss him, Camilla."

"I know." She said pulling him into a huge. "You'll always miss him, Jake. It's natural. Just look at it this way, he's looking down at you and smiling."

"Yeah, maybe." Jake said pulling away from Camilla. "It's been almost 8 months and it seems so fucking long ago."

She was silent waiting on him to say more. She was surprised at how much Jake Harris was sharing with her. He just met her and felt comfortable enough to share some of his feelings with her. It made Camilla feel that Jake considered her a friend and someone he could trust.

"Josh had dealt with this so fucking well that it amazes me. He's been so tough and has stepped up." Jake sighed. "Me, I handled it as well as I could. I mean right away, I went through a really dark time. I had a big hole in my heart and tried to fill it with things that weren't good for me at all."

"Things always have to get bad before they get better."

"Yep." He said. "So, what about your grandparents? How did you deal with it?"

He lit a cigarette and handed it to her. She smiled and took a drag and he lit himself one.

"Losing my grandmother was very hard for me. I'd never lost someone I was so close to. She was my best friend." Camilla said tearing up. "I couldn't except it, I was waiting for months to see her walk through the door or call. I waited to see her smile or hear her laugh. Then my grandfather died 2 years after, losing my grandmother was hard for him. I could tell he got into a bad depression because my grandmother was the only woman he had ever loved. When she died, we became extremely close. Done everything together, he became my best friend and when he got sick with cancer, I was there. I took care of him, I did everything."

We talked a little more about our situations until the fire burned out and it was after 2.

"Well I should really be getting back to the boat." He said. "The guys probably wonder where the hell we ran off to."

Camilla smiled and followed close behind him as they made their way back to the truck. Jake pulled up at the dock where the _CM_ was. They got out and walked to the front of the boat.

"Thanks for letting me, uh…vent." Jake said alittle embarrassed. "I don't really talk about it a lot."

"It did us both some good, right?" She said with a nod.

He nodded with a grin.

"I've got to be getting home." She said. "My dad will have the whole police force looking around town for me if I don't."

"Yeah, we don't need a search team out looking for ya."

Jake wrapped her in his arms for a long hug.

Camilla felt so right in his arms. Jake never wanted to let her go but knew he had to. He sighed and pulled away to look at her. His hazel eyes burning into her crystal blue ones. Jake seen something in her eyes that moment, that told him what to do next. He leaned down and placed his lips to hers for a sweet kiss. Nothing to extreme, just a nice sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her closer to him. He pulled away and looked down at her. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him, her cheeks flushed.

"I'll call you later." Jake told her more of an answer than a question.

She nodded and walked over to the truck and got inside. Jake hopped from the dock onto the deck of his boat. He watched her pull away and then went inside with a smile on his face. The boat was quiet so he figured everyone was either asleep or still at the bar. Jake grabbed a Red Bull out of the fridge before heading up to the wheelhouse.

"Good job, lover boy." Josh said from the captain's chair. "That was perfect, just like in the movies."

"Glad you approve." Jake said sarcastically sitting down in the co captain's chair. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone's asleep." Josh said. "I couldn't sleep so I came up here."

"Thinking about pops?"

Josh raised his eyebrows. The brothers had become closer than ever since their father's passing. Since Jake got clean, Josh was just glad that he had his brother back.

"Yeah, a little bit."


	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. This is purely fictional. :)

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Been a little busy and had a case of writer's block. If you have an suggestions plz let me know.

CHAPTER FOUR

Camilla turned the lights off on the truck before pulling up at the trailer and parked beside her dad's Toyota 4 Runner and his police SUV. She cut the engine off and stepped out into the cold. She shivered and closed the door and quickly walked up the steps and was glad the door wasn't locked. She stepped inside and closed the door quietly. She put her grandfather's keys on the kitchen counter, went to the fridge and grabbed a beer and walked down the hall to her room. She sat the beer on the nightstand and changed into her pjs. She opened the beer, took a sip and went into the bathroom. She took her hair down and washed the makeup off her face. She sat down on the bed and turned the t.v. on and dvd player to catch up on _DC_. She wanted to know more about all her new friends but mostly Capt. Phil. She heard he was a good man, dad and an excellent fisherman. She drank the rest of the beer and fell asleep thinking about her kiss with Jake.

She woke up a couple hours later to banging of pots and pans. She groaned and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and her hair. She pulled it up into a messy bun and slipped on a hoodie and walked down the hall. Her father was in the kitchen busy making breakfast.

"Morning, kiddo." He smiled. "You look rough."

"Gee, thanks." She said rolling my eyes sitting down at the bar. "I've got a hangover, I think."

"Can't hang with the fishermen, I see." He chuckled.

"I guess not."

They shared a laugh and he got aspirin out of the cabinet and handed her two along with a cup of coffee.

"Did you have a good time?"

"I did." She smiled. "They're all really nice."

"Thanks good." He said. "I made you some French toast. You ready to spend the day with me?"

"Of course." She said. "We haven't spent a lot of time together over the years."

"Yeah, I know." He admitted with a nod. "I want that to change. I've missed so much and I promise that I won't ever be out of your life again."

He hugged his daughter. They ate and Camilla done the dishes and she got ready to spend the day with her father. They walked out to get into his 4 Runner and she noticed her grandfather's truck was gone.

"Where's gramps?"

"Beats me." Her father, Carter shrugged. "I swear that old man thinks he's still 30."

Camilla giggled. Her father showed her around the small town, he even took her to the police station to meet his co workers. She heard that the whole town knew her father and grandfather. They seemed to be very popular. They ate at the only diner in town and headed to the bar that I've been to in the last couple of nights. Camilla was surprised at what the bar looked like, for once it was almost empty besides a few customers and the workers.

"Hi, Lt." A woman smiled. "Come for a beer?"

"Yep with my daughter."

"So, you Lt. Sims daughter…I've seen you hanging out with the Harris brothers." The woman smiled. "I'm Lisa."

"Camilla." The young girl smiled returning the handshake.

"She co owns the bar." Carter told his daughter as they sat down at the bar.

"What can I get ya?" Lisa said.

"A shot of Jager and a cherry bomb, please." Camilla told her with a smile.

"And for you, Lt."

"Carter, please."

Camilla did a double take at her father. He was acting weird. He was acting like he liked Lisa.

"Ok, Carter." Lisa smiled shyly.

Camilla's eyes widened. They liked each other.

"A Bud please."

"Oh come on, dad." Camilla sighed. "Live a little. He'll have a shot of Jager too."

"Alright." Lisa chuckled.

"Well, well." Josh Harris smiled coming in. "What are you doing here?"

"Josh." Camilla smiled hopping out of the chair.

She met Josh half way and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"We have a day off, which is unusual." Josh smiled. "But I should be asking you the same question."

Suddenly Jake walked in and Camilla's heart rate escaladed. He was looking good in a pair of jeans, a red shirt, black Vans and a brown beanie on top of his short black hair. He smiled when he seen Camilla.

"Hi, Jake." Camilla said nervously.

"Hi." He smiled hugging her with one arm and kissing her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my dad." She said nodding towards the bar.

Jake and Josh followed her nod and seen Lt. Sims sitting at the bar.

"Lt. Sims is your father?" Jake asked.

Camilla nodded.

"Well, look who we got here." Lt. Sims smiled. "Josh and Jake Harris."

The three of them walked over to the bar.

"How are you doing, Lt.?" Josh asked shaking the policeman's hand.

"Good." He smiled then shook Jake's hand. "Jake."

"Lt." Jake said.

"What will it be guys?" Lisa asked the Harris brothers.

"A Coors and a Bud." Josh said looking to his brother who nodded.

"What about a double of Jager?"

They shrugged.

She poured us 5 double shots of Jager and we held them up.

"To new changes and new beginnings." Camilla toasted.

They all toasted and raised their heads back and let the liquid burn down their throats. Camilla made a face as they all sat their shot glasses down.

"I hope you two haven't been getting my daughter plastered and letting her drive home." The older man said looking at the two younger ones.

"Daddy." Camilla complained. "I think I'm an adult and I made my own decisions."

Carter just laughed. Camilla was outspoken just like her mother and maternal grandmother. He was also glad to know that his daughter had a huge heart, which she inherited from him in his point of view. Carter chatted with the boys as Camilla was talking to Lisa.

"Well guys." Carter said finishing his 3rd beer and getting up. "I'm gonna get outta here. Can you guys give her a lift home?"

The boys nodded.

Carter slipped on his jacket and paid Lisa for his and his daughter's drinks.

"See you later, Lis." He said flashing her a grin.

"Dad!" Camilla said following her dad to the door. "Wait."

Her dad stopped at the door and turned around.

"You should ask her out."

"What are you talking about Camilla?"

"I can tell you have a thing for her." Camilla said looking up at her father. "Ask her out."

Carter looked at his daughter in disbelief.

"Ask her out, daddy." She said with a small smile. "You need to have some fun in your life."

He smiled at his daughter and exhaled loudly and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Alright." He said getting the nerve.

Camilla followed her dad back to the bar.

"Lisa…"

She looked up at him.

"If you're not busy tonight, would you like to go to dinner or something?"

"Sure, ok." Lisa smiled. "I'm off tonight. Pick me up at 8?"

"Alright." Carter smiled.

Camilla, Jake and Josh smiled. Carter looked at his daughter and gave her a small smile.

"Ok, guys…make sure my daughter gets home in one piece."

Josh and Jake nodded. Carter left and Lisa gave them more beers. Jake and Josh were playing pool when the rest of the CM crew came in.

"Thanks, Camilla." Lisa said.

"For?" Camilla asked pretending to be clueless.

"Talking your father into asking me out." Lisa said alittle embarrassed. "I've been in town for 3 years and I've been waiting on him to ask me out."

"Oh." Camilla said surprised. "Well why haven't you asked him out?"

She shrugged popping the top off another beer and putting it on the table for me.

Jake came up to the bar and ordered himself another beer.

Jake, Josh and Camilla loaded up into the rented truck and they dropped Josh off at the boat and Jake took Camilla back to her house.

"You wanna come in?" She asked turning to Jake as they pulling up.

"Sure."

They both got out of the truck and walked up the porch. Jake put his hands in pockets and Camilla smiled. She loved how Jake was so shy, she thought it was so cute. Camilla opened the door and her and Jake walked in. Her grandfather was in the kitchen looking through the fridge.

"Gramps?"

Her grandfather looked up and smiled.

"Hi, sweetie…have a good time today?"

"I did." She smiled. "This is Jake Har…"

"What have you been doing, Mr. Sims?" Jake smiled going up to her grandfather and shaking his hand.

"Good, good." My grandfather smiled. "How are you and Josh?"

"We're hanging in there."

"You know my grandfather too?" She asked turning to Jake.

She knew it was a small town but didn't think her grandfather knew them personally.

"I do." Jake admitted. "We used to get our rain gear at his store before he sold it."

Camilla was dumbfounded. She knew nothing about her grandfather owning ANY store.

"Well I'm happy to know that I'm always the last one to know things." She sighed sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, the old man and Mr. Sims were close." Jake said.

She shook her head in frustration. Jake and Josh knew both her father and grandfather.

"Ok, so is there anything else I don't know?"

Jake sat down beside her on the couch.

"That's about it." He shrugged.

She hit him in the arm playfully.

"Abusing me already?" He asked with a playful smile.

She rolled her eyes in return.

"Where's dad?"

"He had to run to the station."

Jake couldn't believe he was actually spending a lot of time with Camilla. She seems like a great girl and Jake was determined not to screw it up. He has never fallen for a girl this fast and he loved the feeling. He didn't really want to admit it but he was falling for this girl. A southern beauty from Alabama.

Jake stayed a couple of hours and chatted with Camilla and her grandfather. Camilla walked Jake out to the truck.

"You'll be pretty busy the next couple of days, huh?" She asked pulling her jacket closed.

"Yeah, getting ready for what we do best." He said. "How about I pick you up at 8 and we grab something to eat and then go to the bar?"

"Ok." She smiled.

He gave her a quick peck and she went back inside and he left.

"Jake, huh?" Her grandfather asked with a chuckle. "You're gonna end up with a fisherman after all."

"Gramps, we're just friends."

"Sweetie, keep telling yourself that." He said turning on the t.v. "I seen how you two look at each other."

What was she supposed to say to that? In all honestly she was starting to fall for Jake, hard. She knew that she didn't know much about Jake Harris, but what she did know, she liked.

Camilla watched a movie with her grandfather and went to her room to figure out what to wear. Well she didn't have much of an options, jeans and a jacket was a must. She decided on a cute gray, white and pink plaid shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and white and pink DC sneakers. She got ready, applied her makeup, and straightened her hair. She slipped on her clothes as she heard Jake talking to her grandfather. She sprayed on some perfume and hurried down the hall.

Jake was standing in the livingroom wearing a white and green plaid shirt, light blue jeans and his black and white DC shoes.

Camilla kissed grandfather on the cheek and they walked out. Jake opened the door for her and she got in. They headed to the diner and got a table.

"So, why are you in Dutch?" Jake asked as they were waiting for their food.

Camilla was glad that the restaurant wasn't extremely busy and they were sitting at a corner table.

"Well after I graduated, I was looking for a job but the economy's so bad, that even in Alabama you can't find work. I worked full time while going to school but the business closed and I lost my job, savings is drained and I had to give up my apartment. My mom got remarried a couple years ago and moved to central Alabama…."

"You sound like you don't like your mom's husband, why?" Jake asked lightening a cigarette.

"Greg tries to act so nice but I see straight through him." Camilla said with disgust. "He's so demanding, he craves attention from my mom. It's like if she's gone 5 minutes, he's got to know where she's at, who was she with, how long she was going to be gone, etc. He was so involved in my life that he completely ignored what his kids were doing. It was like he was trying to tear my mom and me apart. Well congratulations because he accomplished it. My mom and I don't hardly even talk let along see each other. We talked before I came up here though, she told me that I was insane to come up here and that I'd be just another fisherman's wife stuck with a bunch of kids and wishing I was anywhere else but here. The only thing that my mom's concerned really though is her husband."

Jake didn't really know what to say. The only thing he could think of was reaching across the table and taking her hand in his.

"Well I know that your dad and grandfather can't replace your mom." He said. "And you don't want to be here. If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad you're here."

"Why?" She asked looking up at him.

"You lightened this town up." He said suddenly getting nervous and trying to find the right words to say. "You've made me smile, something I haven't really done in months."

They smiled at each other and had dinner. They pulled up in the parking lot of the bar half an hour later. Camilla reached for the door handle but Jake stopped her. She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Camilla…" He said with a sigh running his hands through his short hair. "I wanna tell you something."

"Oookkkk." She said skeptical.

"I like you." He said turning to look at her. "A lot. I know that we just met but I've never felt this strongly about anyone. Ever."

"I like you too, Jake." Camilla smiled.

They leaned closer together and their lips met. At first it was a sweet kissed and it turned into a heated passionate kiss. They pulled back for air and jumped when someone banged on the window. They turned to see Ryan and Josh making fun. Jake glared at them which made them laugh harder. He didn't laugh until Camilla giggled. Ryan opened the passenger door and helped Camilla out. Jake got out and joined his crew. Ryan put his arm on Camilla's shoulder.

"So, is it my turn?" Ryan asked Camilla.

"Get outta here, Simpson." Jake said pushing his friend. "Before I kick your ass."

The group laughed before heading into the bar.


	5. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. This is purely fictional. :)

A/N: Sorry guys…this is gonna be a short chapter but I will make the next chapter longer & more exciting :D

CHAPTER FIVE

Jake was busy trying to get the _CM _up and running so they haven't been spending much time together. Carter gave his Toyota 4 Runner to his daughter to get around town in and he got a new car. Camilla was sitting on the couch with her favorite book saga _Twilight_ in her hand and a cup of cocoa sitting on the end table beside her. She had been sitting on the couch reading for hours. As much as she loved the book, she quite frankly was bored. She sighed closing the book and got up to get a Red Bull out of the fridge. Her grandfather came in and took his boots off by the door.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled. "I've got to fly to Anchorage for a couple of days and visit your great aunt and uncle. You think you can hold down the fort for a couple of days?"

"Hopefully those Harris boys won't be getting her into any trouble." Camilla's dad said coming into the livingroom.

He was wearing his police uniform ready for work. Her grandpa went into his room to go pack for his trip.

"How was your date with Lisa the other night?" Camilla asked her father making him a cup of coffee for the road. "You've been working so I haven't gotten a chance to ask."

"It's went good." He said slipping on his jacket. "We didn't go to the diner, instead she cooked us a nice dinner."

"Well that's great." She told him with a smile putting his coffee into a to go cup. "I'm glad to see you're atleast going out on dates with someone."

"Well I'm glad to know you're starting to like Dutch." He said giving his daughter a knowing smile. "I was alittle worried about that."

"Dutch is great, it's beautiful here."

"Cam, I don't think it's the scenery that's got you all excited." He chuckled then kissed his daughter on the cheek. "I'll be home around noon-ish. I'm taking Lisa to the diner for breakfast when I get off in the morning."

"Ok, have fun."

"Please don't be brought into the police station." He joked. "Don't want the Lt.'s daughter in a jail cell."

"Ok, daddy. I promise I won't get into any trouble." She giggled.

Camilla took her grandfather to the airport an hour later and went back to the empty house. She looked around and sighed. She wished she had a friend or something here, she checked her wristwatch and it was alittle after 8.

"I could go take a shower and go down to the bar." She told herself out loud.

She locked the house and got into the shower. She didn't really know if any of the guys would be there tonight but atleast she could hang out with Lisa awhile. She blowdried and curled her hair. She applied some makeup, not a lot, just eyeliner and some lip gloss. She slipped on some dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank under a black and white plaid shirt. I slipped on some ankle boots and got into my 4 Runner and headed to the bar. It was absolutely packed full of fishermen who were spending their last few hours on dry land before heading out on the Bering Sea and locals.

"It's crazy tonight." Lisa smiled. "Could you give me a hand and take these drinks to the guys table?"

"Sure." Camilla smiled taking the tray full of drinks and heading over to Scotty, Mike F, Jake A, Josh, and Jake's table.

"Cami, have a shot with us!" Scotty said.

She shook her head and handed the guys their drinks.

"Come on!" Jake Anderson smiled. "We're leaving town tomorrow."

"Yeah, come on." Jake said kissing my cheek. "I bought you one."

"Ok." She said picking up the shot. "For y'all to have a good trip, catch lots of crab, and return back safe."

They all downed the shots.

"Wanna hang out later?" Jake asked.

She nodded.

"Shit, Jake." Mike said playfully. "I was just gonna ask her to hang out."

Jake gave him the finger and the blonde giggled. Jake pulled Cami onto his lap and she smiled at him.

"Seems like we're getting the old Jake back, huh." Freddie leaned over to Josh.

"Yeah, I guess we are."


	6. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. This is purely fictional. :)

CHAPTER SIX

Everyone piled out of the bar at closing time. Camilla hugged the guys from the _Northwestern, Wizard _and _Time Bandit_ and wished them good luck. Jake slung his arm around her as they walked to her 4 Runner and headed towards Camilla's house. They went inside and she turned on the lights.

"Where's your dad and grandpa?"

"Dad's at work tonight and grandpa's in Anchorage." She told him. "What do you wanna do?"

Jake had something in mind but he didn't want to take it to that level, not yet anyways. He wanted that to be something special, because she was something special to him.

"How about we just talk." He suggested pulling her closer to him on the couch.

"Talk?" She asked with a giggled. "You want to talk?"

"Why is that so funny?" He asked with a chuckle and a smirk.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Not many guys who have girls all alone just wanna talk."

"I'm being a gentleman."

"I know." She smiled kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"I don't wanna rush it, I want us to go at a steady pace." He told her. "I wanna make sure I don't fuck this up."

"Well if I must say so, you're doing a damn fine job."

He smiled.

"You're kinda pissed at men." Jake finally said. "Why?"

"You got that vibe?"

"I've been observing." He shrugged. "Not something I do often, so you better enjoy it while it lasts."

She pushed him playfully.

"So, what happened?" Jake asked getting back serious. "Ex boyfriend?"

"We're gonna need drinks for this." She said getting up and going to the fridge for beers.

She walked back to the couch and handed him a beer. She popped the top of hers and took a huge sip and sat it on the coffee table.

"Well his name was Kyle. I met him in college and he was a nice guy. We went out a couple times and became official. I thought he was the one guy I could trust after my maternal grandfather died. For the first 6 months of us being together, he was everything I could've asked for. He treated me like a princess and then…."

"He changed." Jake said finishing her sentence.

She nodded and her eyes got misty. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her shoulder.

"All of a sudden, he did a complete 180 on me. He started abusing me mentally and physically. He called me stupid and worthless. He made fun of me in front of his friends, he stayed out late and wouldn't let me hang out with my own friends. One night he came in late and I had enough." She said closing her eyes. "I told him that I was done, that I thought I could love him but I was wrong. I told him to get out. The next thing I knew, he picked me up throwing me against the wall. I hit my head hard and he picked me up by my hair and punched me after slapping me. I fell to the floor and he kicked me twice in the ribs."

"Damn." Was all Jake could get out of his mouth.

He wanted to meet this Kyle kid personally and beat the shit out of him.

"He left me on the floor of my apartment bleeding with a mild concussion. My next door neighbor heard the commotion and called the police. I stayed in the hospital for 3 days with a fractured rib, concussion and a sprain arm."

"Did he get charged?"

"Yes." She nodded. "He got 2 years probation, paid the hospital bill and was ordered to stay away from me."

"He only got probation?" Jake asked shocked. "I would've locked his sorry ass up under the fucking jail."

Jake was angry. How could any guy ever put their hands on a female, especially Camilla.

"But it's all over with now." She said looking up at him with a smile. "I'm far away from him."

"And you're here with me." Jake added with a smile. "You're safe with me, Cami."

Her smile got bigger and he leaned down and kissed her lips. When they broke away, she yawned.

"Tired?"

She just nodded.

"Come on, I'll put you to bed." He said getting up and pulled her up onto her feet. "I'll call Josh to come and pick me up."

He followed her down the hall to her room and looked around me with a smile. Her room was neat and tidy.

"Make yourself at home, I'm gonna go brush my teeth and change." She said grabbing her pjs and going into the bathroom.

Jake sat down on the bed and picked up a picture on the nightstand. It was obviously her maternal grandparents and a young Camilla smiling together at the beach. She was even beautiful as a little girl and he sat the picture down in the same place he found it. They had a lot in common. They both have been through a lot in their lives, losing the most important people in their lives.

She came out of the bathroom and seen Jake staring at the picture on the nightstand. She smiled and climbed into bed.

"That's me and my grandparents at the beach." She told him. "My grandmother loved the beach and it was like her safe haven."

"Where's your safe haven?" Jake asked laying down beside her placing her in his arms.

_Right here in your arms._ She wanted to say.

"I'm not really sure." She said with a yawn. "Can I get back to you on that?"

"Sure." He chuckled.

She snuggled up to him and his cell phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket.

"It's Josh." He said before answering it. "Hello?"

Camilla could hear Josh but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "She lives up on the hill."

"No, Jake." Camilla said quietly. "You can stay here."

"Ok." He chuckled and went back to his conversation with his brother. "I'm gonna stay here…don't worry dude, I'll be there in the morning to help…ok bye."

He hung up and set his phone down on the nightstand.

"Your dad's gonna flip the fuck out when he comes in and finds me in his daughter's bed." Jake chuckled.

"He'll live." She said closing her eyes. "I didn't want to stay here alone…"

Jake looked down at her and she was out. He chuckled, kissed her forehead and reached over to turn the nightstand light out. He laid awake staring up at the ceiling. He hated that he would be leaving her in Dutch while he went fishing. He's only know her for a few weeks but he knew everything he needed to know. He woke up a few hours later to his cell ringing. He tried to answer it before it woke Camilla up, but he failed. She stirred and mumbled.

"I'm on the way." He told Josh sleepily.

He hung up and sighed.

"I'm getting up." Camilla sighed.

She got up and went into the bathroom and brushed her hair and pulled it up into a messy ponytail. She changed into some jeans, a sweater and her sneakers. She slipped on a hoodie and they piled into her SUV. She drove down the hill to the port and up beside the _CM_ a few minutes later. Jake unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to kiss her.

"See you later."

She smiled.

A FEW DAYS LATER

The _CM_ was finally ready to leave port and Camilla was standing on the dock watching the boat leave the dock. She waved to all the guys and wished them all luck. She went back to the house and went inside. Her grandfather was back from his trip.

"Your mother called." He told her. "She's flying in."

"Here?" Camilla asked with a shock. "Why is she coming here?"

He shrugged.

"I told her you would pick her up at the airport at 2."

_Great!_

Camilla really wasn't in the mood with dealing with her mother but she missed her. She picked her up from the airport and headed to the diner to get some lunch, then they would head to back to her grandfather's when her mother would be staying.

"God, this place hasn't changed." Her mother, Stacy said turning from the window to look at her daughter. "What have you been up to since you've been here? We haven't spoken since you left."

"We haven't spoken much since you decided to move." Camilla said bitterly.

"You're grown now, Cami." The young woman's mother said. "I have to live my life too."

She glared at her mother and her mother sighed.

"Honey, I didn't come to fight with you."

"Then why are you here, mom?"

The waitress came over with their food and looked at us. Camilla gave the older waitress an apologizing smile and looked back at her mother.

"I've had it with Greg." She sighed. "I can't take him being under my ass constantly."

"Now you smarten up." Camilla told her. "But why are you in Dutch?"

"You're the only family I have left. I want to repair and rebuild our relationship. I want us to be mother and daughter again." She said a weak smile. "Is that possible?"

Camilla didn't have an answer for her. They had lunch and went to Cami's grandfather's. Stacy thanked bother Carter and Mr. Sims a million times for letting her stay. Camilla was in her room lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She missed going to the bar with the gang, but mostly she missed Jake. He'd give her some advice about dealing with her mother. Around 9 that night, Camilla came out of her room dressed to go out. She walked into the livingroom where he father, mother and grandfather was.

"Where are you going young lady?" Her father asked.

"I'm going to go down to the bar and see if Lisa needs some help." She told them. "I'll be back later."

"Be careful." Her father said.

She gave them a weak smile and walked out the door. She headed to the bar and went inside and it was mostly empty. She sat at the bar and Lisa came up to her with a smile.

"Hi, Camilla." She smiled. "What can I get you?"

"The strongest liquor you have."

"Rough day?" Lisa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have no idea." Camilla giggled.

Lisa poured her a drink and handed it to her.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

She looked at Lisa as someone she could talk to.

"My mother's in town." Camilla sighed taking a sip of the drink and letting the liquor burn down her throat before speaking again. "She left her husband for a few days and wants to quote 'rebuild our relationship'."

"What's the problem? She's your mother."

"Was." I said. "After her parents died, she pulled away from me, her only daughter. She met her husband and forgot about me. I was hurting just as bad as she was and she never once thought about it. She moved away and her husband became the most important thing in her life."

Camilla told her father's girlfriend the whole story and Lisa sat and listened pouring her more drinks and even drinking herself.

"Maybe she realizes the mistakes she's made in the past and wants to fix them." Lisa told the young girl.

"I think it's too late."

"It's never too late, Camilla." Lisa said. "Parents make mistakes all the time. They're only human."

"I know." She sighed. "I just think that if I was a parent, I would've done things differently. She pulled me away from my dad and grandpa when I was little and now that my maternal grandparents are gone, I'm trying to rebuild that relationship. I just don't want her to be here and fuck it up."

"Don't let her." Lisa said. "You seemed to be really warming up to this place. It's like you've never left here."

Camilla nodded.

"So, what's up with you and Jake?" Lisa said trying to turn the conversation to something happy.

"I don't know." Camilla smiled, her mood changing. "It's weird because I've only known him for a couple of weeks but it seems like I've known him my whole life. I miss him and he's only been gone a couple of hours."

"He'll be back before you know it."


	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. I do own Camilla and her story. This is purely fictional. :)**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Camilla thanked Lisa for her advice and drank by herself while Lisa tended to other customers. Camilla did really miss and needed her mom in her life.

Lisa came up to Camilla right before closing and Camilla was slipping on her jacket.

"Hey, Cami…do you need a job?"

"Really, really bad." Camilla told her.

"Well be here tomorrow night at 9." Lisa said winking at her.

"Thanks, Lisa."

"Welcome, sweetie."

Camilla walked out of the bar feeling a whole lot better. She went home and seen everyone asleep but her mother. Camilla sighed on the inside.

"Hi, honey…can we talk a bit?"

"Sure, wanna go out and smoke?"

Her mother nodded and they went out on the porch to smoke.

"I forgot how cold it is here." Her mom said zipping up her jacket.

"I can't believe you're actually back in Dutch." Camilla giggled.

"Yeah, it's weird but I also forgot how beautiful it is here."

Camilla looked at her mother shocked. She remember how bad her mother said she hated Dutch.

"What?" Her mom giggled. "It is."

"Yeah, it is."

"I've never told you how proud I am of you." She said looking at her daughter. "You've done so much more and been through so much in the last couple of years. I'm so sorry that I haven't been the best mother I could've been. I love you and you mean the world to me. I'm really happy to see you're happy here. I'm happy to see you connecting to your dad and granddad."

"Thanks, mom." Camilla told her with tears in her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"Camilla, you're so much more that I could ever think about being." She smiled.

Camilla embraced her mom. They both giggled while wiping away tears.

Camilla and her mother sat outside for an hour and just caught up.

A COUPLE WEEKS LATER

Camilla was at the bar and there was hardly any customers there and she was just wiping off the counter when Jake came in.

"Hi." Cami smiled happily.

"Hi you." He smiled leaning over the bar to kiss her.

"You're back early."

"It didn't go as planned." He said with a shrug.

She knew by the look and tone of his voice that the trip didn't go well at all.

"Hey, you wanna get outta here?" He asked. "Go to Seattle with me?"

"Now?" I asked giving a regular another beer.

"Well today, tomorrow…"

"I get off in an hour." She told him. "Then I'll go with you."

He smiled and got up from his chair.

"Well I'll head over to your house and tell your family."

She just nodded and got back to work. Something had went wrong on their King Crab trip and it wasn't good. The bar's phone rang and Cami answered it.

"This is Camilla speaking."

"Cami, have you seen Jake?"

"Josh?" She asked. "Yeah, he just left…he's going over to my house."

He sighed.

"What's wrong, Josh?"

"It's been the worst season ever." He sighed again. "It's not the same without the old man."

"I totally understand." She told him. "I know I didn't know your dad but I'm pretty sure he wants you to keep moving forward. You and Jake both. You're gonna have your ups and downs. You've got to fight through it, I know you guys can bounce back. I have faith in you."

Camilla knew Josh was smiling on the other end.

"Well if Jake won't step up to the plate, I guess I will."

"Someone has to, right?"

"Exactly." He said alittle cheerier. "Thanks for the advice, Cam. I'll call Jake on his cell."

"Ok and if you need to talk more, I'm here for another hour."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Camilla smiled while hanging up and went back to serving the customers.

She went to Lisa's office when her shift was over and knocked on the door before walking in. Lisa looked up and smiled.

"What's up, Camilla?"

"Jake just came in and wanted me to go to Seattle with him." She told her boss "Is it ok if I take a few weeks off?"

"Sure." Lisa smiled. "We're pretty slow around here anyways."

"Thanks, Lisa." Camilla smiled. "I really owe you one."

"Just have a good time." Lisa said.

Camilla walked out of the bar and got into her SUV after getting her paycheck. She walked into the house to see her mom, grandfather and dad talking to Jake.

"I talked to Lisa and she said it was of if I took 2 weeks off." She told her boyfriend. "Let me go back and I'll be ready."

Jake nodded with a smile and continued to joke with her dad and grandfather. She was glad that she had someone who got along with her family for once. Her maternal grandparents didn't like any of her ex boyfriends and now that Camilla looked back, she couldn't say she blamed them. But Jake Harris was different. Camilla went down the hall to her room and started packing a duffel bag when her mother came in. Camilla rolled her eyes, seeing the look on her mother's face.

"What, mother?" She asked continuing to pack.

"You haven't been her but a month and you found a fisherman."

"So?"

"I told you that this was gonna happen." Her mom said sitting down on the bed. "I knew before you even moved here."

"What is the big damn deal?" Camilla asked frustrated. "You don't like him?"

"I didn't say that, Camilla."

"Then what are you getting at?"

"He's a fisherman." Her mother repeated.

"I've got that." Camilla said pausing from packing to look at her mother. "What's the deal with you and fishermen?"

"Your grandfather, my dad was a fisherman for a long time."

"So?"

"Mom and I never seen him. He was gone almost all year and mom couldn't take it, she was so depressed. It was like she didn't have a husband and I didn't have a father. Then the 2 months or so she was home, he wanted to party. That's when mom gave him an ultimatum. It was fishing or his family."

"I would never make him make that choice." Camilla said seriously. "Besides Jake and I just met. It's not like we're planning to settle down and have babies."

"Camilla, I'm just trying to tell you. I don't want to see you become just another fisherman's wide." Her mother said quietly. "I want the best for you. I don't want to see you raising a family alone and worrying about a husband who may or may not come home. When he did come home, he would either drink his money away or blow it on drugs."

"Mom, relax." Camilla said with a smile. "I know what I'm doing."

She wasn't about to tell her mom after that speech that Jake was a recovering addict. Not right now anyways. It would just add fuel to the fire.

"Mom, I'm going to Seattle for 2 weeks, it's not like we're running off to get married."

Camilla laughed and finished packing. Her mother got up and hugged her daughter.

"Well I'm gonna fly out with you guys." She said. "I'm going back to Alabama."

"What!" Camilla screamed. "You're going back to that bastard! I thought you were done with him, mom? You're criticizing me right now when you're doing pretty much the same damn thing."

"I love him."

"Oh bullshit!" Camilla continued to hell. "You just love the idea of being in love!"

Camilla was seeing red right now and if she wasn't her mother, she would probably put her fist in her face.

"I swear, mom." Camilla said calming down. "It's like I'm the mother and you're the child. It's always felt like that. I'm just glad I'm an adult now and don't have to worry about not only myself but you too."

"Camilla…."

"No, mom" She said cutting her off. "If you wanna go back, that's fine. You're gonna be unhappy like you've always been. I can't tell you what to do, I can only be here for you when you finally wise up. Plus I won't even say I told you so."

Her mother sighed and shook her head. Camilla was upset and there was nothing she could say right now that even mattered to her daughter. She knew what her daughter was saying was right but she didn't want to be lonely. She always felt like Camilla was wise beyond her years and she felt like the kid at times instead of the mother. She was just gonna go back to her husband and see if it works out.

"Camilla, I've got to try to make it work with him." She said. "I have to. If it doesn't, I'll be fine either way."

Camilla calmed down. She realized her mom just wanted to make her 2nd marriage work but she also realized that she never wanted to be like her mother.

"Ok." Camilla sighed. "I hope it works out."

Her mother smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Jake seems really great." Her mom said. "He seems to really have a thing for you."

"Yeah." Camilla blushed.

"OMG, you're falling for him."

"Am not." _Oh great! Now I sound like a small child._

There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

The door opened and it was Camilla's dad.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time to head to the airport."

Both women nodded. Camilla hugged her grandpa and her father took her, her mother and Jake to the airport.

"Take care of my daughter, son." Lt. told Jake shaking his hand. "Or when you come back next season, me and my gun will be waiting."

"Yes, sir." Jake said seriously. "Gotcha."

"It was nice seeing you again." Camilla's mother told her ex husband embracing him.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you soon, daddy." Camilla said hugging her father."

"Ok, have fun."

They boarded the airplane and ended up in Anchorage. Jake and Camilla said goodbye to her mother as she waited on her flight to Dallas/Ft. Worth.

"Call me." Camilla said hugging her mom. "Good luck."

"Thanks baby. I love you."

"Love you too."

Camilla's mom hugged Jake as she watched them walk to the airplane that would take them to Seattle.


	8. Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. I do own Camilla and her story. This is purely fictional. :)

A/N: May contain content not suitable for children…lol

CHAPTER EIGHT

Jake and Camilla got off the plane in Seattle and headed to Monroe, WA, about 45 minutes outside to his house. We pulled up in his driveway and Camilla looked at the house surprised. It was a nice 2 story home in a nice neighborhood.

"Surprised?" Jake asked her with a smile.

"Kinda." She admitted.

He smiled and they got out. He got their bags and Jake unlocked the front door and Camilla looked around.

"Make yourself at home. Mi Casa es tu casa." He said. "I'm gonna take our bags upstairs. Want me to show you around?"

Camilla nodded. He gave her a tour and she had to admit, she wanted to clean the house. It was dirty or anything but it needed a woman's cleaning. It was just her OCD kicking in, lol.

Jake took her bags into the spare bedroom.

"I didn't know if you wanted the spare room." He shrugged. "I mean you could sleep in my room with me."

"That'll be fine. I'm not a saint, Jake." She giggled.

Jake chuckled and took their bags into his room. She walked over to the nightstand and seen pictures of Jake with his dad.

"You were really close to him, huh."

"Yeah, pops was my best friend." Jake said with a small smile.

Camilla smiled and sat the picture back in its place. She knew that talking about his father was still a sensitive subject, but she wanted Jake to open up more to her.

"Wanna tell me more?" She asked.

"Maybe later." He smiled kissing her forehead. "Wanna take a shower and go out? There's a bar not too far from here where all my friends hang out."

"Sure." She smiled.

"Ok, well I'm going to take a shower in the downstairs bathroom." He told her getting some clothes out of the closet. "I'll be down there when you're done."

"Ok."

He gave her another smile before walking out, closing the bedroom door. She grabbed one of her bags and went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel out of the linen closet. She took a shower and got out and blow dried her hair and pulled half of it up. She then put on her makeup and curled her long blonde hair. She sprayed some hair spray onto her hair and brushed her teeth. She opened her bag and got out a black one shoulder mini dress and black lace up bootie heels. She sprayed on some perfume and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was going to meet Jake's no fisherman friends and wanted to make a good impression. She walked downstairs after texting her mom then her dad to tell her she made it in. She found Jake sitting on the couch white and bright blue, yellow and white plaid shirt, white and baby blue baseball cap with blue jeans and a black Vans.

"Damn, girl." Jake said taking a look at her outfit. "You trying to make me get into a fight tonight?"

"Why would you do that?" She teased.

He turned off the t.v. and got up.

"Because of the way you look." He smirked. "Some douchbags are gonna be drooling over you and I'm going to have to beat their ass."

"Don't do that." She giggled and did a 360. "So, how do I look?"

"Perfect."

"So, are we ready?"

"Yep."

He grabbed his wallet and his keys and they got into his 2 door BMW. He started the 6 speed and turned the heater on.

"I didn't see you as a BMW kind of guy." She said as they headed to the bar. "I've always wanted one."

"Really?" He asked looking over at her. "What kind of car guy did you think I was?"

"I dunno." She shrugged. "A truck kind of guy. A big truck."

Jake laughed. "My old man had a hella big truck. It was nice."

The young couple pulled up at the bar and got out. Jake grabbed Camilla's hand in his and they walked into the bar.

"What's up Harris?"

Camilla looked to a large group calling Jake over. She stood there for a minute and Jake looked at me.

"You ok?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"They're gonna love you." He smiled. "I promise."

Camilla smiled and they walked over.

"What's up, bro?"

"Everyone, this is Camilla." Jake smiled. "The girl I was telling you about. Camilla, this is Bryan, Trevor, Luke, Will, Samantha, Michelle, Sean, and Omar.

"Hi." Camilla smiled.

"Damn, Jake…she's fine." Luke, the tall guy smiled. "What you want to drink, sweetie?"

"Coors Light."

"A beer drinker?" He asked surprised. "Ok, ok."

Jake and Camilla sat down with his friends and he slung his arm around her.

Hours and many drinks later, Camilla was having a blast with Jake's friends. She was worried at first, but they were all very good people. Everyone had all broken off talking to other people, dancing, or playing darts or pool. Camilla was still sitting at the table sipping on beer and taking shots of Jack with Luke, Will and Michelle.

"You know Jake seems really happy." Michelle said leaning over to me.

"Isn't he always?" Camilla asked. "He seems like its in his personality."

"Jake hasn't been the same since his dad died." Michelle said. "Well even before then. The pills made Jake different. It's been a long, hard battle for him."

Camilla took a swig of her beer and nodded.

"But the past couple of weeks, we've all gotten emails saying how great you are. Jake seems to really like you." Michelle added.

"Yeah, he does and I totally see why." Will said sliding his arm around Camilla's shoulder.

"I'm going to get more beer." Michelle said standing up. "Want another and a shot?"

Camilla nodded.

"She's right you know." Will said his face close to Camilla so she could hear him over the blaring music. "Jake's had girlfriends but I've never seen this dude smile so much."

They looked over at Jake who was laughing with Omar, Samantha, Sean and Trevor.

"So how did you and Jake meet?" Luke asked.

Michelle came back with beers and shots. Camilla downed her shot and chased it with her Coors Light.

"I actually met Josh first, well Josh bumped into me." She remembered with a giggle. "He made me drop and break my beers and invited me to the bar to pay me back and the rest is history."

"Did you know about them before?"

"No, it's really weird." She told them. "Everyone in Dutch acted like I was crazy, including my family for not knowing about the show or any of the guys."

"They're quite popular around here." Michelle said as they seen a slutty girl walk up to Jake.

Camilla rolled her eyes as the girl asked for Jake's autograph. She turned her attention away from the busty blonde and back to Jake's friends.

"How does he handle it?"

"Who? Jake?" Michelle asked.

"We're gonna go play some darts." Will said getting up dragging Luke with him.

"Yeah, how does he handle being recognized almost everywhere he goes?"

"Jake secretly doesn't like meeting new people, he's very shy." Michelle said. "He's quiet, around large crowds."

Jake took a picture with the girl and she kissed him on the cheek and handed Jake a piece of paper, probably with her number on it. Jake was fixing to throw the number in the trash but Omar stopping him and took the paper from Jake and put it in his pocket. Typical, men.

"So, Camilla, you're from Alabama and you moved to Alaska to live with your father and grandfather?" Michelle asked offering her a cigarette.

Camilla accepted it and took an inhale of the smoke and exhaled.

"There was nothing left for me in Alabama. Not after both of my grandparents passed away. My mom's still there but she's living her own life." Camilla told Michelle. "So after college, I packed what little I had and moved to Alaska."

"I bet that was a weird change." Michelle giggled.

"Yeah, especially the weather." Camilla smiled. "I don't think I've ever been so cold."

Camilla found Michelle to be a great person to talk to. They talked for another half hour until Jake came to the table.

"You girls wanna play some pool with Sean and me?" He asked putting his arm around both girls.

"What happened to Omar, Sam, and Trev?"

Omar and was talking to the busty blonde that gave Jake her number and her friend. While Sam and Trevor was playing tongue hockey in the corner.

"I don't think we should play with you guys." Camilla told Jake.

"And why's that?"

"Because we're going to kick your asses and don't want to embarrass you two."

Michelle laughed and Jake turned his hat backwards.

"Is that right?" He challenged his girlfriend. "What happens when you're wrong?"

"I'm never wrong, Jacob Harris."

"I'll go get us some beers." Michelle said getting up. "Jake? Budweiser?"

Jake nodded.

"Cocky, much?"

"Just tonight." She smiled kissing him.

"Now, come on…so me and Michelle can kick you and Sean's asses."

Jake smiled and popped her on the butt. She shoved him playfully.

Camilla played pool with Jake and had a good time. She even made new friends. They headed back to his house when the bar closed at 2 a.m. They got to his house and Camilla took her heels off.

"My feet are killing me." She said with a sigh. "I haven't worn heels in weeks, can't wear them in Dutch unless you wanna bust your ass from the slick icy roads."

Jake chuckled as he sat his keys down on the bar. He looked over at the girl he was absolutely in love with. Jake had dated many girls over the years, but he has never felt this way about any of them. He wanted to spend every minute of every day with her. He would never get tired of her.

_Only if pops was around to see this._ Jake thought which put a smile on his face. _He would make some sick joke and say that Camilla was great._

"What are you smiling about?" Camilla asked.

"Just thinking of how sexy you look."

"Want to see how sexy I am without clothes?" Camilla asked with a sexy smile.

"I'm a guy." Jake smiled slipping his arms around her waist. "You should know the answer to that."

"Well show me what you got, Harris."

"Yes, ma'am." He said picking her up in a quick motion.

She squealed as he climbed the stairs two at a time. Jake carried her into his room and kicked the door shut with his leg. He laid her down on his bed and kissed her passionately. He ran his hands down her slender body and opened her legs with his knee. He kicked off his shoes in the process.

He locked eye contact with the love of his life. She smiled up at him and he could see the love in her eyes. He smiled and kissed her again. His lips traveled from her lips to her neck and he sucked lightly and a small moan escaped her lips. Her hands found their way to his belt buckle. She took his belt off in a quick motion and unbuttoned his jeans. She leaned up and he took her dress off leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"Zebra print?" He asked with a smile. "Sexy."

"Shut up and kiss me, Jake."

He did as he was commanded to do. Soon the rest of their clothes were slung off onto the floor and he entered her in a quick motion.

"Uhhh."

He silenced her with his lips on top of hers. Jake had dreamed about this for weeks now and now that it was finally happening, he wanted to take his time.

"Jake." She moaned as she bit down lightly on his shoulder..

Jake soon picked up their pace as their hips rocked in sync. She ran her nails down his back and this time he moaned. Moments later, she dug her nails into his back and seconds later they climaxed within seconds of each other. They were both sweaty and gasping for air.

"You ok?" Jake asked looking down.

"Oh yeah." She breathed.

He chuckled and he laid down beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

That was the first time Camilla or Jake had told one another they loved each other. It couldn't have come at a better time. They didn't say it because it was the right time, they said it because they meant it.

They talked until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter Nine

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. I do own Camilla and her story. This is purely fictional. :)**

**A/N: Srry peeps for the LONG wait! With the holidays and college schoolwork and homework, it's been hectic. Hope u enjoy! If any of you have any suggestions plz let me knw bc I'm having a case of writer's block & I don't know exactly where I want this story and the next chapters to go.**

CHAPTER NINE

Jake's eyes opened slowly and he smiled when he seen a sleeping beauty next to him. He looked at the clock on the other side of the nightstand and it said 11 a.m. Camilla stirred and her eyes opened slowly and was met by Jake's hazel eyes.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning." She said pecking him on the lips.

"I could get used to this." He said snuggling up to her.

"Get used to what?"

"Waking up to see your beautiful face." He said kissing her bare shoulder.

"I bet you would." She giggled getting out of the bed.

Jake's mouth fell open when he watched her naked backside walk to his bathroom and close the door. He felt the bulge grow bigger. He never noticed the tattoo on the small of her back and he felt himself wanting more action like hours earlier. He sighed when he heard the shower turn on. He thought about joining her in the shower when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said answering the phone.

"Jacob Charles Harris, why didn't you call and tell me you were home?"

"Hi, mom."

"Well?" Mary Harris asked impatiently on the other end.

"Sorry, Mom." Jake told his mother. "But I got completely side tracked."

"Does this have anything to do with the girl you met in Dutch?"

_Damnit, Josh!_

"I was planning on you meeting her. She's in town for a few weeks." He explained. "But Josh and his big fucking mouth."

"Jacob, language."

"Sorry." He said climbing out of bed and slipping on his boxers.

"When will I get to meet….?"

"Camilla, her name's Camilla…how about today? How about we meet for lunch?"

"I'd love that, Jake."

Jake smiled. "Ok, we'll meet you in Snohomish in an hour and 15 at the Mexican restaurant."

"Ok, sweetie."

Jake hung up the phone and heard the shower cut off. He put the phone back on the receiver and went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Cami."

"Come in."

Jake opened the door slowly and seen her wrapped in only a towel. She was brushing her wet hair.

"My mom wants us to meet her for lunch."

"Ok." Camilla smiled. "When?"

"I told her in an hour and 15, it takes us 15 minutes to get there…so we need to leave here in an hour."

"I'll be ready."

"I'm gonna use the downstairs bath."

They got dressed and grabbed a couple Red Bulls out of the fridge and headed to Snohomish. Jake pulled up at the restaurant and looked over at his girlfriend.

"Don't be nervous." He said grabbing her hand. "She's gonna love you."

"Did she love all of your other girlfriends?"

"No."

Camilla gave him a look and Jake chuckled.

"You're different, Cami." He told her leaning over and giving her a kiss. "She's gonna love you, I promise."

Camilla sighed and Jake waited on her to smile before they got out of the car. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant and Jake seen his mother and they made their way over to her table. The small dark haired lady stood up with a smile on her face.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, sweetie." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Mom, this is Camilla…Camilla this is my mom, Mary."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Camilla smiled shaking the woman's hand.

"Josh said you were beautiful." Mary smiled as the couple sat across from the woman. "I'm so glad you're not tattooed up."

Camilla giggled and Jake rolled his eyes.

"No, ma'am…I'm not tattooed up."

"So, tell me about yourself, Camilla." Mary said as they ordered Margaritas.

"Well I moved to Dutch from Alabama." She said. "I moved in with my father and grandfather until I find a job as a nurse."

"You're a nurse?"

"Yes, ma'am. I got my associate degree in registered nursing."

"Jacob, you better keep this one." Mary smiled.

They all had lunch together and walked Mary to her car.

"Come and see me before you two head back to Dutch." Mary said hugging her son and his girlfriend. "It was nice meeting you, Camilla."

"You too, Mary…it was my pleasure."

Jake and Camilla got back in his car.

"See, I told you she would love you."

Jake showed Camilla around the Seattle area.

A WEEK & A HALF LATER

The Opilio season was almost here and Camilla flew back to Dutch with Jake. She had a good time with him in Seattle and almost hated going back to Dutch and seeing him go out from the crab season again. She still didn't know much about the crab industry but Jake had explained that opie season was more dangerous than king crab because of the weather.

Camilla seen her grandfather waiting for her and hugged him. Jake shook hands with the man and Camilla kissed Jake.

"I'll call you later." He told her.

Jake had told her that the camera crew was coming to the airport when he gets picked up. Cami wasn't ready to be on camera. Cami and her grandfather got into his truck.

"Did you have a good time in Seattle?"


	10. Chapter Ten

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. I do own Camilla and her story. This is purely fictional. :)

AN: Sorry it's been a long time. With my college courses, it's been a little hard to get time to write. I don't know where I want to go with this story as of right now. I have a bunch of ideas. If y'all have any, please feel free to let me know

CHAPTER TEN

She spent time with her grandpa and dad the day she got back. She was glad to know her dad and Lisa was still going out.

"Do I hear wedding bells, daddy?" She asked her dad with a smile.

They were sitting outside while Camilla smoked a cigarette.

"I don't know about that." He chuckled. "Don't know if I want to get married again."

"Oh come on, dad." She said. "It's been damn near 20 years. Lisa's good for you."

"We just started dating and you're already trying to pawn me off?"

"Never."

They shared a laugh.

"Camilla…" Her grandpa said coming outside holding the phone. "It's Jake."

She took the phone with a huge smile.

Her father watched her as she talked. She had this huge smile on her face. He smiled. She was in love.

She hung up a few minutes later and apologized.

"They're leaving in a few hours and he wants me to come down there in an hour." Camilla told her dad. "But I don't want to be filmed."

"I can understand that." He said. "So, did you have fun in Seattle?"

"I did." I smiled. "Don't worry Jake was a complete gentlemen."

"He better have been. I'll lock his ass up faster than you can say bail."

Later that evening,

I pulled up at the CM and Jake was on top of the crab pots. He hopped down and I was greeted by Ryan, Josh and Jake. Jake hopped off onto the dock and kissed me.

"Hey, Cami."

I met the new deckhands Troy and Dale who replaced Freddie and Steve. I even met the new captain, Tony.

"I hate we can't go out and have drinks before you guys go out." I pouted.

"I'm gonna miss you." Jake said wrapping his arm around the blonde and kissed the side of her head.

Ryan and Josh looked at each other with grins. They were gonna rag on him once she was gone.

"I hope you guys have a better trip this time." She told the guys.

She hugged them all.

"Good luck guys and be safe." She told them.

She waved and got back in her car. She was headed to the bar when her cell rang and she seen it was her mom.

"Hi, mom."

"Hey honey, how have you been?" She asked. "How was your trip back to Seattle?"

"It was great." She told her mother. "How's Alabama?"

"Good." She told me. "When are you and Jake gonna come visit me?"

_When you kick that loser to the curb._ She thought.

"I don't know…I don't know when Jake will finish his trip."

"Well I would really love to see you."

6 WEEKS LATER

Camilla missed Jake a lot. She kept herself busy by working non stop with Lisa at the bar.

"What can I get you Roy?" She asked wiping the counter off.

"2 shots of Duck Farts, Cami." He smiled. "With a Bud Light."

She grabbed a shot glass and poured ½ oz of Kahlua coffee liqeur, ½ oz Bailey's Irish cream and ½ oz Crown Royal. She popped the top off the Bud Light and handed him the drinks.

"Keep the change, sweetie." He told her handing her a $20.

"Thanks, Roy." She smiled going to the register.

She took the change and put it in the tip jar.

The older man who was at the bar every day like clockwork. She worked until the bar closed and helped Lisa clean up.

"I'm so tired." Cami said once she finished the floor.

"You ok, sweetie?" Lisa asked. "You've been tired for weeks."

She was glad that it was Sunday, which meant she had the night off. She said bye to Lisa and headed to her house. She took a shower to hid herself of alcohol and cigarette odor. She slipped on her pjs and climbed into bed. She woke up around noon, when her dad came into her room. She slipped on some sweats, a jacket and sneakers. She washed her face and pulled her hair up. She didn't see her dad or grandpa so she knew they weren't home. She put her iPod on and started her hour run. She finished her run and went inside. She took off her earbuds and heard her cell phone ring and she groaned. She smiled when she seen it was her friend from Alabama.

"Hi, Chelsea!" Camilla said excited. "How have you been doing?"

"Well I'm engaged!" Her friend said excited.

"OMG, that's great!" She said truly excited. "When I left you were single."

"I know…I can't believe it myself." Chelsea said. "Camilla, he's so great. We met at Jason's birthday party. He's an attorney at his family's law office. We're actually getting married in April."

"April?" Camilla giggled. "Don't you think that's alittle soon? I mean you guys have only been dating for a couple of months."

"It just feels right." Chelsea said. "Your ass is going to be here too. You're going to be one of my bridesmaids."

"Of course, I'll be there." Camilla told her. "Can I bring someone?"

"OMG, you met someone? What's his name? What's he look like?"

"One question at a time, Chel." Camilla told her with a giggle.

"OK, first off...what's his name?"

"His name is Jake. He's a fisherman from Seattle."

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" Her friend complained.

"For now."

2 NIGHTS LATER

Camilla was once again at the bar. Suddenly her dad came in with his cop look. He walked up to her and handed her a note.

"Delivery." He said with a small smiled.

She took the note and opened it.

'Meet me at our spot'

J

She smiled and was glad it was her time to get off since she worked the day shift. She kissed her dad on the cheek, grabbed her coat and headed for her SUV. She pulled up at the mountain of rusty boat. She seen Jake standing by a burn barrel getting warm. She got out, leaving the lights on. He smiled when he seen her and she hugged him once she reached him. He gave her a passionate kiss.

"Miss me, Harris?" She teased once they parted.

"You wouldn't believe." He smiled kissing her forehead. "You're way better looking than 5 other guys, I'll tell you that much."

"How was your season?" Camilla asked as she turned toward the barrel and he wrapped his arms around her waist putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Better." He said with a sigh. "But I don't know if we'll keep the CM going."

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked turning her neck alittle to look up at him.

"Naw." He said. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. You know Dutch doesn't have much to offer." She said. "Working at the bar, spending time with my dad and grandpa."

"You talk to your mom?"

"Not much." She said bummed. "But on a lighter note, one of my good friends from back home is getting married at the being of April."

"That's good." He said. "We going?"

"We?" She asked turning to him.

"Yeah." He said giving her a shy smile. "You're going to need a date, right?"

"Of course. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled satisfied. "I'd love to see where you grew up."


	11. Chapter Eleven

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. I do own Camilla and her story. This is purely fictional. :)

_A/N: This story is taking A LOT longer than I wanted it to but I've been really busy with online classes, family, and the holidays. Hope everyone likes. If anyone has any suggestions, let me know _

APRIL

Camilla was really nervous as she packed for her trip to Alabama. She was flying to Seattle later that night and the next day they were flying to Mobile. She wondered what Jake would think of Alabama and that made her giggle.

"How are you doing in here, kiddo?" My grandfather asked after knocking on the open door.

"I'm ok." She told him folding some jeans. "It's going to be hectic in the next couple of days. I'm have to be fitting for my dress and everything. Chelsea sounds like she's close to a nervous breakdown."

He chuckled. "Everything will be just fine."

"I know." She sighed.

"Jake will be with you so that's good." He smiled. "You are planning to come back, right?"

"Of course." She smiled. "There's nothing left for me in Alabama."

She finished packing.

"Come on, let's go get some dinner." Her grandfather smiled.

They drove to the diner and met Camilla's dad and Lisa there.

"I want you to take lots of pictures, Cami." Lisa told her.

"I will."

She had dinner with her grandpa and dad. They drove her to the small airport.

"Have a safe flight." Her dad said hugging her. "and have fun."

"I will." She said. "I'll call you when I land."

He nodded and she walked to the plane. Hours later, she landed in Seattle. She went to get her bags and seen Jake waiting. She smiled and ran up to him. He hugged her and chuckled.

THE NEXT DAY

Camilla and Jake were on the plane heading to Alabama. She looked out the window at the clouds, she had a million things running through her head. They were going to be in Alabama for 6 days and she just prayed that everyone liked Jake. It also surprised her that Jake wanted to go with her. He was a shy guy, and going to a wedding and meeting her friends was not his MO.

"Hey, you ok?"

She turned to face her boyfriend and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"You nervous?" He asked like he could read her mind. "You're worried your friends won't like me?"

"No."

"Cami, I haven't known you that long but I know when you're lying."

"Ok, you caught me."

He smiled and kissed the top of your hand.

"I'll definitely not be what they're used to." He admitted.

They shared a laugh.

When they landed, they got their bags and they rented a Tahoe. They drove from West Mobile to Downtown Mobile. They checked into their hotel that was right across from the Convention Center, where Chelsea's wedding would be in just 4 days.

As soon as they unpacked, Camilla called her friend.

"OMG, are you here yet?"

"I am." Camilla giggled.

"Great!" Chelsea said happily. "It's lunch time, have you and Jake eaten yet?"

"Actually no."

"We'll meet you guys at _Royal_ in 15 minutes." She said and handing up.

Camilla hung up the phone and laughed. Camilla just prayed that her friend would like her boyfriend. Two hours later, Camilla was with Chelsea getting fitted for her dress.

"So?" Chelsea said with a big smile.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He seems like a great guy." Chelsea said. "Is your relationship with him getting serious?"

"I don't know." Camilla said standing while the tailor altered her pool blue short sateen dress. "It's too early to tell."

"You brought him to your best friend's wedding and you're saying you don't know if it's serious?"

"Chelsea, you're getting married…can we start talking about YOU now?"

"No." Chelsea giggled. "I've already found my guy."

Camilla was happy she was spending time with her best friend. She was also glad to be back home. She loved being in Alaska with her dad and grandfather but she did miss the south.

The last few days has been hectic for both Jake and Camilla. Jake had spent a lot of time with Chelsea's fiancé, Trevor and some of his buddies. He was actually enjoying himself and Cami was glad about it. She was really nervous that her old friends wouldn't like him, turns out she had nothing to worry about. Even though Trevor was the typical young lawyer type, he and Jake were becoming good friends. Cami's dress was ready and she went to pick it up and headed back to the hotel when she walked in, Jake was on the phone. He hung up moments later and pulled Cami into his arms.

"So, there's nothing for us to do today." He said kissing her. "Wanna show me where you grew up?"

"Sure." She smiled. "It's going to take us a little while to get there but I think you'll like it."

They got into their rental car and headed to Dauphin Island.


	12. Chapter Twelve

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. I do own Camilla and her story. This is purely fictional. :)

_A/N: Sorry it's been 3 months since I posted a new chapter. Hope everyone had a good holiday. 2013 is here and can't wait until April to see the new season of DC!_

When Camilla and Jake pulled up at her grandparent's beach house, Jake was amazed at the house. The house was a 2 story house right off the beach at the end of the island.

"My grandparents owned this house for a long time. Way before this island had all these houses." Camilla said looking at the house. "Now it's been remodeled and is now a rental house."

Jake could tell by the tone of her voice, that it was filled with sadness.

"I used to love it here. My grandma would take me out to swim in the ocean, especially at night when the moon was shining down on the water. She was so free-spirited. She used to call me her little bird. Every time a hurricane came through, my grandfather would stop at nothing to fix the damage to their home. They loved this place and each other."

Jake pulled her into a hug.

"Maybe one day you could get the house back." He said. "There are so many memories here that it shouldn't be forgotten."

"Yeah." She said wiping her eyes.

She showed him the rest of the island, which was only 6 miles long but it had over 1,000 residents living there.

Jake loved seeing where she grew up and want she did as a child and even a teen.

"Do you wanna move back here someday?" He asked once they were heading back towards downtown.

"Maybe one day." She said with a shrug. "I just want a new beginning. Maybe somewhere down the line, I could come back here with a family of my own."

Jake smiled at that.

They got back to downtown Mobile in little less than an hour.

"It's really nice here." Jake said once they got back in the hotel.

"You like it?" She smiled.

"Being back here really makes you happy, so of course." He smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"You better get ready for Trevor's bachelor party." She said looking at her watch. "What are you planning to do anyway?"

Jake shrugged.

"Never been to a bachelor party?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"None of my friends are married." He shrugged.

She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Chelsea's having a bachelorette party, isn't she?" Jake asked looking through his suitcase.

"Yeah, but we're not going to a strip club or anything."

"How do you know we're going to a strip club?" He asked. "We might have a couple of beers at a bar."

"Yeah, right." Camilla said rolling her eyes.

11 P.M.

Camilla found herself at a tattoo parlor after having several drinks at a bar a few blocks over.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"Because we're all getting tattoos!" A intoxicated bride to be said. "I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"Fine, since you're talking me into this very ridiculous plan…what do you suggest we get?" Camilla asked her best friend.

They all decided on small infinity tattoos. They got them on their wrists.

Camilla stumbled into her hotel room around 2 a.m. After the tattoo, her and her friends went to another bar and had several more drinks. She was completely wasted and she tripped on her suitcase, falling to the floor.

"What the hell?" Jake asked flipping on the lamp.

Camilla was lying on the couch laughing her ass off.

"You're drunk." Jake chuckled.

He got up and helped Camilla up.

"Just a little." She said.

He helped her take her jeans and blouse off. He handed her one of his shirts and she slipped it on. She climbed into bed and Jake followed suit.

"What are you doing back?" She asked. "The bachelor party that bad?"

"Nah." He said. "We went to a bar, drank, and played some pool. Just like a normal night out."

"No strip club or strippers?"

"Nope."

"Aww, Jake." Camilla pouted. "You bummed out?"

"No." He chuckled and kissed her. "Let's get some sleep. There's a wedding tomorrow and you have to be at the Church at 10."

"Ugh!" She groaned.

It didn't take long for both of them to fall into a deep slumber.

Camilla heard the alarm go off at 9 and she groaned putting her pillow over her head. Jake cut it off and took the pillow off her head.

"Jake!"

"You're not going back to sleep." He told her. "You're the maid of honor. I'll go start your shower and make some coffee."

She felt him get out of bed and she grabbed his pillow and put it over her head. She was just about to be asleep again when the pillow was once again snatched off her head.

"Camilla!"

"Fine!" She said opening her eyes.

She mumbled some cuss words getting out of bed.

"Whose bright ass idea was it to have a freaking bachelor and bachelorette party the night of the freaking wedding?"

Jake chuckled and made some coffee as she closed the door to the bathroom.

This was going to be a LONG day.

Camilla got out of the shower after washing her hair and shaving. She blow dried her hair and slipped on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She walked out and seen Jake watching t.v. He handed her a cup of the coffee and she thanked him.

"Chelsea just called. She sounds as bad as you do." Jake chuckled. "She said she would be here in a minute to pick you up to take you to the Church."

"What about you?" She asked.

"Trevor's cousin is going to pick me up and give me a ride." He told her.

Camilla just finished her cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door. Jake answered it and it was Chelsea's cousin/bridesmaid, Shannon.

"You ready?" She asked. "Chelsea is down in the car. She's going to be a major bridezilla today."

Camilla giggled. She grabbed her makeup bag that had her makeup, straightener, and styling products in it. She also grabbed her dress and heels.

"See you later." She said kissing Jake.

"You women have fun and I'll see you at the Church in a few hours."

Camilla nodded walking out the door.

_A/N 2: I'm going to try to update NEW CHANGES, NEW BEGINNINGS story while I update my other one, What I Want & What I Need. So please bare with me. Thanks so much for reading!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. I do own Camilla and her story. This is purely fictional. :)

Camilla was at the Church and Chelsea's aunt, Charla was going her hair. Chelsea had paced the room ever since they all got there.

"Honey, you have to calm down." Chelsea's mom told her daughter.

"If I'm going to act anything like she is…I don't want to ever get married." Camilla joked.

Everyone laughed including Chelsea.

"I'm just nervous and hung over."

"Here, this will help." Her mom said handing her a glass of champagne.

Chelsea had her hair done already and she sat down so she could get her makeup done.

"When's Jake coming, Cam?" Chelsea asked closing her eyes.

"I think Mike is bringing him." Camilla said.

"Jake seems like a really sweet guy." Charla said. "When I met him at the rehearsal dinner the night before last."

"He's a really sweet guy." Camilla smiled.

"He's a shy guy considering that he's a reality t.v. star." Shannon said pausing from doing Chelsea's makeup.

"He's on t.v.?" Kim, Chelsea's mom asked.

"You didn't know that?" She asked the older woman.

She was slightly relieved knowing that everyone wasn't fascinated that he was on t.v.

"He's on a show that documents his job." Camilla explained. "He's an Alaska crab fisherman."

"Does that pay well?" Charla asked curling Camilla's hair.

"Yeah it does." Chelsea giggled. "Trevor makes me watch that show and at the end of a season, they come home with at least $30,000."

"Trevor watches the show?" Camilla asked. "Why didn't he mention it?"

Chelsea shrugged.

After everyone got their hair and makeup down, everyone slipped on their dresses as the wedding was fixing to start. Camilla got ready to walk down the aisle with the best man, Chris, who is Trevor's younger brother. She passed by the pew where Jake was sitting and smiled at him. Jake winked.

The ceremony was beautiful and Camilla even teared up a few times. She was so happy that her best friend found a great guy. After the ceremony, everyone headed over to the reception hall where Jake met up with her.

"Did I tell you how absolutely beautiful you are?" He asked in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"No, but I wouldn't mind hearing that about a thousand more times before the day is over with." She smiled.

Jake slipped his arm around her.

"You look great in your suit." She said. "Very handsome."

"I try." He joked.

Camilla gave a great speech to the couple and then everyone ate and then watched the bride and groom cut the cake. Jake danced a few dances with Camilla. All the single women lined up to catch the bouquet. Chelsea had her back facing everyone and threw the bouquet. Jake and all the men watched the women fight over the bouquet, with a lot of screaming, pushing and shoving.

Jake, Trevor and all the groomsmen laughed but eventually Camilla came away with the bouquet. Chelsea hugged her friend and Camilla ran up Jake all excited.

"You're next, bro." Trevor said patting Jake on the back.

Everyone lined up outside to see off the newlyweds. Everyone threw rice and Trevor and Chelsea went up to Camilla and Jake.

"Nice meeting you, bro." Trevor said shaking Jake's hand. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

"I'm going to miss you." Chelsea said pulling her best friend in for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too." Camilla said tearing up. "You two should come to visit sometime."

"Will do." Trevor said.

Jake and Camilla watched as they left in a limo and disappeared around the corner.

"Come on." Jake told her. "Let's go back to the hotel."

She nodded.

The next morning, Jake and Camilla hopped on a plane back to Seattle.

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. The next chapters will be better._


	14. Chapter Fourteen

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. I do own Camilla and her story. This is purely fictional. :)

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

When Camilla got back to Dutch, she got a job as a nurse at the local clinic. She just finished her first month and was so happy that everything had gone well and she made a good impression on her colleagues. She picked up some dinner from the diner and headed home. She went inside and both her dad and her grandpa didn't look happy.

"What's going on?" She asked them handing them their plates.

"Your mom just called." Carter told his daughter.

"Oookkk." She said sitting down beside her grandpa. "What's the problem?"

"Greg beat her up last night." Her dad said. "She's leaving him. I told her she could come up and stay here."

While Camilla was gone to Alabama, she was sad to find out that her dad and Lisa broke up. Lisa had to move back to Wyoming and sold her co ownership of the bar to Camilla's grandpa. So now Grandpa Sims was the proud co-owner of the bar.

"Is she going to stay this time?" Camilla asked pushing her food aside.

"It seems that way." Her dad told her.

After a few minutes, Camilla worked her appetite back up and was able to eat. Her grandpa went to bed, leaving Camilla and her dad to talk.

"Dad, is the reason you told mom she could stay here is because maybe you still have feelings for her?" Camilla finally got the courage to ask.

"What are you talking about, Cam?"

"You know what I'm talking about." She told her dad. "You haven't remarried since mom. You've had a handful of girlfriend since the divorce…"

"Camilla, the options here in Dutch for dating is pretty limited." He chuckled.

"Really, dad." She said seriously. "Are you still in love with mom?"

"There will always be love there." Carter admitted. "She was my high school sweetheart but to say that I'm in love with her, I don't think so. Your mom is not the same person she used to be."

"Tell me about it." Camilla mumbled.

"So, how are you and Jake?" Carter asked changing the subject.

Carter Sims was always a little uncomfortable talking about his feelings.

"It's been a month since we've seen each other and we're already picking fights with each other." Camilla sighed.

"It's just that the long distance is hard on both of you." Carter said.

"Yeah and he's been having a tough time with the boat not being able to go back out this coming up season. He's worried about even having a job."

"Yeah, available jobs on crab boats are scarce." Carter nodded. "Everything will work out though. Jake's a good fisherman and with all the captains being close to Phil…he'll find a job."

Camilla just nodded.

Her and her dad spent most of the night talking and catching up. With their work schedules, they haven't had much time to talk.

She missed going to the bar, hanging out with the rowdy, foul-mouthed fishermen. She couldn't wait until October came around.

Jake sighed, finishing his 6th beer. He hadn't heard from Camilla since their fight the night before. He felt bad for hanging up on her, but he was just so stressed out about business that he just snapped at her. She wanted to know all about him and his struggles; but he just wasn't ready to go down that road with her. He loved Camilla, he really did. A part of him was scared that if she knew everything about him, that she would run for the hills.

Jake sighed. The beer wasn't really helping his nerves and wanted something else, something stronger.

_Jake, you know that's a really bad idea. _His mind told him. _You've been cleaned for a year. Don't backtrack now._

His thoughts were cut short when his cell phone rang. He seen it was his older brother and he pushed the ignore button.

Camilla was woken up out of her sleep to her cell phone ringing. She seen it was Jake and it was 2 in the morning.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sleeping…it's 2 a.m. What are you doing up?" She asked. "Are you drunk?"

"Not yet." He said. "But I'm working on it."

"Jake, what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, why does something have to be going on?" He asked. "Something has to be wrong for me to have a couple of drinks?"

She was about to say something but he cut her off.

"I don't want to talk about my feelings. God, what is it with women? All you all want to do is talk about our feelings." Jake said frustrated.

"Jake, I don't want to fight."

"Who said we're fighting?"

"Jake, call me when you sober up."

"How about I not call at all?"

Before she could answer, he hung up.

"What the hell is going on with you, Jake?" She asked looking at the phone.

She looked at the phone for a few minutes, deciding whether to call him back. Instead she called Josh.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Hi, Josh…its Cami." She said. "I'm sorry to wake you up."

"No problem, what's going on?" He asked with a yawn.

"Jake just called me totally hammered." She told the older Harris. "I'm worried about him."

"Jake does this sometimes." Josh told the girl. "He goes through these stages. He'll wake up tomorrow feeling like a complete jackass and he'll call and apologize for whatever it is that he's done."

"We've been fighting for a month over nothing."

"Ok, I don't know if this is my place to say but Jake really loves you." Josh said. "I know that he hasn't completely opened up to you. It's because of his past…"

"Addiction?"

"Mainly." He said. "The other girls were party animals, airheads and fake. They only cared about the money and the part of him being on t.v. You're the complete opposite, Cami. You don't see Jake only for his money, fame, and partying ways."

"I don't care about any of it."

"I know." He said. "Jake's a shy guy; when he's ready to be completely open about his past…he will. It will just take time, a lot of time for Jake. I mean hell; it was only after he met you that he started talking about dad."

Camilla didn't know that.

"It just frustrates me because he won't open up because he's scared that I'm going to see him differently." Cami said with a sigh. "That is total bullshit. I know Jake has a past drug addiction and it doesn't make me look at him any differently. Everyone has things that they are not proud of."

"Just give it time."

Cami sighed.

"Thanks, Josh." She said. "I'm sorry that I woke you up. I hope it won't take long for you to go back to sleep."

"Believe me, it won't." He chuckled. "I'll go check on him in a couple of hours. I know Jake, he might have one more beer and he'll be passed out."

Camilla smiled.

"Call me and let me know?"

"Sure."

"Ok, Josh…I'll talk to you later."

"Alright."

She hung up and went to sleep a few minutes later.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. I do own Camilla and her story. This is purely fictional and for entertainment only. :)

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Camilla and Jake called it quits and for the first few weeks, Camilla was a wreck. She put on a front while she was at work, but as soon as she walked out the door, the water works began. Camilla's mom, Stacy moved in with them and filed for a divorce from her husband. Stacy even started bartending at the bar Camilla's grandpa just purchased.

"Honey, you've got to snap out of it." Her grandpa said Friday evening when Camilla came in and her eyes were once again bloodshot.

"I know gramps." She said going to the fridge and getting something to drink. "I hate feeling like this."

"You need to get out. If you're not at work, you're here." Her grandpa said. "It's been 3 weeks already."

"Tell me about it." Camilla mumbled.

"Why don't you go down to the bar? I'm sure your mom would like some company."

"I could use a few drinks." Camilla said.

Camilla got a shower and headed down to the bar. She hung out with her mom and had a few drinks. She was relieved that it got her mind off of things and to her amazement, the bar was crowded. She was sitting at the counter when someone came up to her.

"Is this seat taken?" A handsome guy asked.

"No." She told him.

"What could I get you?" Stacy asked coming up to them.

"A Bud Light."

Camilla's mom popped the top off of the beer and handed it to the guy. He handed her the money for the beer and a $5 tip.

"Alabama Slammer, right?" The guy asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You ordered an Alabama Shooter at the airport bar."

"Right." Camilla said recognizing the man. "How have you been…?"

He was the bartender at the airport bar when she first came to Dutch.

"Brad." He said holding out his hand.

"Right, Brad." She smiled shaking his hand. "I'm Camilla."

"The Lt.'s daughter." He smiled. "You work at the clinic, right?"

"Yes."

"My sister works there." He told her. "Brandi."

Camilla was surprised. Brad couldn't be no more than 30 while Brandi was in her 40s.

"She's really nice and showed me around the office."

He nodded.

"So, do you still work at the bar?"

"Naw, I was just a bartender until I could get a better job." He said. "I moved to Anchorage. I'm actually home for a week."

"What do you do?" She asked.

"I'm a computer hardware engineer."

Camilla just nodded and Brad chuckled taking a swig of his beer.

"Boring, I know." He chuckled.

"Yeah, it sounds like it." Camilla giggled. "It pays the bills though."

"Yeah, it does."

Stacy comes over to her daughter and the man.

"Can I get you another?" She asked the man.

"Sure." He smiled and turned to Camilla. "What's your poison?"

"Coors Light and a Jaeger Bomb, mom."

"She's your mom?" Brad asked shocked.

"Yeah." Camilla nodded.

Stacy brought the drinks over to them and winked at her daughter.

Brad and Camilla hung out the night playing pool until the bar closed in the wee hours of the morning.

Camilla and Stacy said bye to Brad and Stacy drove herself and her daughter home.

"So, who's the handsome guy?" Stacy asked.

"Brad. I met him when I first got here. He was the bartender at the airport." Camilla told her mom. "He lives in Anchorage now."

Stacy nodded. She was glad that her daughter wasn't moping around.

"Don't give me that look." Camilla said walking down the hall to her room. "I'm not interested."

"I didn't say anything." Stacy said.

Camilla took off her jewelry and shoes.

"I just got out of a relationship and I'm definitely not looking for another."

"I'm just glad you're getting out." Stacy said from the doorway. "It has nothing to do with a relationship."

* * *

><p>Jake stumbled to the door mad as hell. Someone was lying on his doorbell and whoever it was on the other end of the door was going to get it.<p>

"Ok!" He yelled. "Stop ringing my fucking doorbell!"

He swung the door open and seen Ryan with a big stupid grin on his face.

"What the hell, dude?" Jake asked angrily. "What do you want?"

"Just came by to see if you were still breathing." Ryan said coming inside. "Since you haven't been answering anyone's calls."

"Well it's 8 in the morning." Jake said looking at the wall clock. "I was sleeping."

"You haven't been answering your phone in days." Ryan said plopping down on the couch and looking around the house. "Dude, it's fucking disgusting in here…when's the last time you cleaned around here?"

Jake sat down on the other end of the couch, shrugged and lit a cigarette.

"Since my cleaning skills suck that bad, why don't you get a broom and knock yourself out."

"I'll pass." Ryan said. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"Drinking, going out, having a good time."

"I've heard." Ryan said. "What the hell's going on with you, Jake?"

Jake didn't want to have this conversation. He was fine, everything was fine. Why the hell were people so concerned about him all of a sudden?

"I'm fine." Jake said. "I'm enjoying myself."

"I can see that." Ryan said picking up an empty beer can. "Does this have anything to do with Cami?"

"Nope."

"You can't keep doing this. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Ryan asked. "You look like shit, Jake. You were just getting back to your old self."

Jake sighed finishing his cigarette out.

"I'm your friend, dude." Ryan said concerned. "How long have we been friends?"

Jake shrugged.

"Why don't you grow a pair and fly up to Dutch and talk to her?" Ryan asked.

"We have nothing more to say to each other."

Ryan was beginning to get pissed off at his friend.

"You're a dumbass, dude." He said standing up. "You know you don't want to lose her but if you don't get your act together you will. She's a good girl, bro. She helped you get back to yourself and you're too damn dumb to realize that. You better try to work it out with her and man up. Before another guy beats you to it."

Ryan didn't say anything else, he walked out the door.

Jake sighed and let his friend's words sink into his head.

"Fuck." Jake mumbled.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. I do own Camilla and her story. This is purely fictional and for entertainment only. :)

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"I'm really sorry, Camilla." Josh told his brother's ex girlfriend. "Jake's a complete dumb ass."

"How is he, Josh?" She asked as she walked around the grocery store.

"I don't really know. Jake's been secluded lately." Josh said. "He'll snap out of it…eventually."

"You don't sound too sure."

"I can't keep being my brother's keeper. I love him and I'm behind him all the way but I have to concentrate on me and the future of the family business."

"I completely understand." Camilla said. "Jake is a grown man and he's going to do what he wants to do. When he needs your help, he'll ask."

"Yeah, I know." Josh said with a loud sigh.

"Well just because Jake and I aren't together anymore doesn't mean we can't still keep in touch." She said walking up to the check up.

"I'll keep in touch, I promise." .

"You better." Camilla told him. "Cause come October, I'm going to need my drinking buddy back."

Josh laughed and it made Camilla smile. She was glad that she could make him laugh, even just for a second.

"Looking forward to it." Josh told her.

Camilla hung up a few minutes later. She was glad to know that her and Josh could still be friends, even though she wasn't with Jake anymore.

Camilla was once again at the bar the following Friday night.

"Here's to having a good time." She said holding up a shot.

Stacy, Brad and Camilla downed the shots.

"I can't have too many." Brad told her. "I'm leaving on an early flight in the morning."

"A couple more." Camilla told him.

Brad reluctantly agreed.

"Ok, now let's go play some pool."

Camilla and her new friend played two games and she gave him one hell of a beating.

"Well it's after 1." He said looking at his watch. "I've got to catch my flight in a couple of hours."

"Well it was nice seeing you again." Camilla said hugging him. "Whenever you're back in Dutch…look me up, we'll have a couple of drinks."

"Alright." Brad said.

He paid his tab and said bye to Camilla's mom.

"Well he was a nice young man." Stacy said handing her daughter another beer. "You should've got his number."

"Mom." Camilla sighed.

"I know." Stacy said wiping off the bar. "You're not interested. Honey, you and Jake's not getting back together."

"I know, mom. I don't think I need to be reminded of that." Camilla said getting upset.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Stacy said. "I'm just trying to be your mother. I hate seeing you like this. Brad has kept your mind off of Jake and that's been great. Now that he's leaving town, I don't want to see you getting all depressed again."

"I'm not." Camilla said turning her beer up.

"Or covering it up with alcohol."

"What?"

"You've been drinking a lot lately." Stacy observed.

"I have not." She said. "I drink on the weekends, and never during the week."

"You have to let him go." She said. "It's the healthiest thing to do. If not, you're going to be a wreck come October when he comes back to town."

There was no one else in the bar but her and her mother. They heard the chime of the door.

"I'm sorry…we're closed." Stacy said not looking up.

"I know."

Camilla knew that voice and her heart skipped.

"Camilla?"

He was standing right behind her, she could feel him.

She took a couple deep breaths and turned around in her stool. Sure enough, Jake Harris was standing in front of her. He looked worse than she felt.

"Can we talk?" He asked shifting uncomfortably.

Stacy walked to the back.

"We have nothing to talk about, remember?" Camilla asked standing up and heading for the door.

"I know I've been a complete dick to you." He said grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Don't touch me!"

"Ok, I'm sorry." He said raising his hands. "You don't have to say anything…just listen to me for a few seconds."

"Why should I?" Camilla asked. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

"I know I don't deserve a chance to explain myself." He said. "But if I don't say what I have to say, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life."

Camilla crossed her arms.

"I made a huge fucking mistake." He said. "You didn't deserve to get pushed away."

Camilla nodded with a stone face.

"You wanted to know things about me that I wasn't ready to tell you completely."

"What makes you think you're ready now?" Camilla asked. "Jake, I never forced you to tell me. I didn't want to push you; I wanted you to tell me. You obviously couldn't trust me."

"You haven't been completely open about your past to me either." Jake told her.

"Go home, Jake." Camilla told him. "Go back to Seattle."

She didn't wait for him to reply; she pushed open the door and walked out.

"I'm really sorry." He told Camilla's mom.

"You should be." Stacy said. "You hurt her."

Jake nodded knowingly.

"I never meant to, I swear." Jake told her honestly. "I love her."

"Then why push her away?"

"Other than being an idiot?"

Stacy nodded.

"I was scared of losing her if I told her everything." He admitted. "If she wanted to know more about me, that's why there's Google."

"She wanted to hear it from your mouth, not a search engine." Stacy said. "Plus you can't believe everything you see on the internet."

Jake chuckled for the first time in weeks.

"Yeah, you're right." He said nodding. "Do you think I've lost her?"

Stacy thought about it for a minute and finally shook her head.

"No." Stacy answered. "She loves you. She'll come around just give her a few hours to think."

Jake nodded.

"Can you tell her that I'm staying at the hotel? Room 193." He told the woman. "I don't expect her to come but I really hope she does."

"I'll tell her."

"Thank you." Jake said walking out of the bar and headed for the hotel.

_Don't give up yet, Jake._ He told himself. _She's come around….hopefully._

Camilla walked home, leaving the car for her mom. The fresh air helped calm her down. She was pissed that Jake just showed up out of nowhere and now wanted to open up.

Camilla sat down outside and was smoking when her mom pulled up. The woman got out and walked up on the porch. She sat down beside her daughter and lit a cigarette.

"Can you believe he tried to turn it around of me?" Camilla asked. "How can he say I haven't told him everything about my past?"

"You haven't been completely honest with him either, Camilla." She said. "You didn't tell him you're a mom."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC or any of the cast or crew. I do own Camilla and her story. This is purely fictional and for entertainment only. :)**

_A/N: I'm starting this story up again. I also have rewritten this chapter, I went back and reread what I had written and didn't like it. Hope you enjoy_

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Camilla woke up to banging on the door. She groaned when she rolled over and seen that it was 9 a.m. She walked down the hall into the livingroom and up to the door. She swung it open and seen Jake. She went to close it but he stopped her with his foot.

"What the hell do you want, Jake?" She asked with a sigh.

"I flew up here to talk to you and that's what I'm going to do."

"Give up, Jake."

"No." He told her firmly. "I've gave up a lot in my life and I'm not doing it anymore."

"Fine." She said with a huff.

She let him in and closed the door.

"Where the hell is everyone?" She mumbled seeing an empty house.

"Your mom, dad and grandpa are at the diner." He told her. "I seen them there while I was eating."

"Ok, you wanna talk…let's talk." She said going into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Oh, cut the bullshit act, Cami." He said walking up to the kitchen counter. "This tough girl, I'm not hurt bit is getting a little old."

"Excuse me?" She asked turning around to face him.

"You wanna know everything about me?" He asked taking his hat off and putting it on the counter.

She raised her eyebrow.

"I started using way before people realized. Before long, I was addicted. I never thought I'd become an addict, I never wanted it to be like that. Here I was 24 years old and I was addicted to pills. I don't know why either. I mean I had a kickass job, a house, a car…everything. Then when dad…"

He choked up a little and Camilla placed her hand on top of his.

"It's ok, Jake."

He took a deep breath.

"When dad was in the hospital, I couldn't handle it. I covered up all the hurt with something that wasn't good for me. I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most; I argued and fought with Josh. I became someone I didn't like. I left and went to rehab, I promised him. After he passed, I just spiraled out of control. Finally I had enough and went to rehab. I did well for a while; we had the boat back and running. When the season didn't go as we thought, I just wanted to use again. We don't have the money or resources to take the boat back out this coming season. I don't know if I have a job. Crab fishing is all I know how to do. I was born to do this; I was born to follow the family legacy. I'm just afraid that I can't live up to it."

"Jake, you can do anything you want to as long as you stay focused on your goal. I know you want to get your captain's license and I believe in you more than you believe in yourself." She told him. "You control your future, not anyone else. I'm sure you're not out of a job and I know it sucks that you can't have the boat back out. Just work a deckhand on someone else's boat, until you can. Learn as much as you can and use that information for when you do get the boat back; if not…buy your own boat."

He nodded his head.

"I think it's time for me to be completely honest with you too." She said after a loud sigh. "I haven't been open either. Jake, I had a son."

He looked up at her.

"His name is Cadence and he'll be 3 in October." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Where is he?"

"With my mom's best friend, Denna." She told him. "Cadence's father, Caleb got killed in a car wreck. He and his friends were out drinking and doing drugs all night. His friend ran into an eighteen wheeler and they were all killed instantly. I was 8 months pregnant."

Jake shook his head. He was in complete shock, he wasn't expecting this at all.

"I was young and immature then. I had no idea how to raise a baby and I knew I couldn't do it alone." She told him as a tear escaped and fell down her cheek. "My mom's friend, Deena offered to take care of him until I could get out of school."

"Did adopt him?"

Camilla shook her head as she looked down at her hands.

"I started college and after a year. He just looked so happy with Deena and I just couldn't…"

"She's not his mother, Camilla." He told her making her look at him. "You are."

She sighed and nodded. She knew that.

"Do you want to get him back?"

"More than anything." She told him. "He calls Deena "Meme". I would visit him often, he knows I'm his mom."

"Do your dad and grandpa know?" He asked.

"No." She said shaking her head. "They don't know I have a son."

Jake got up and walked over to her and pulled the petite blonde into his arms.

"Camilla, it's going to be ok." He said stroking her hair. "If you want Cadence back, go down to Alabama and get him."

"I don't want to take away the only home he has ever known."

"You're his home." He told her.

"Do you want to see a picture of him?" She asked looking up at Jake.

He nodded.

He followed her down the hall to her room. She went to her closet and pulled out a box and went over to her bed. Jake followed suit and sat down next to her. She pulled out pictures of her son. He looked just like her.

"He looks just like you." He smiled. "You'll get him back and you'll be the best damn mom ever."

She smiled at him.

_Merry Christmas FF readers!_


End file.
